


You Can Try to Resist

by Nanicane



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanicane/pseuds/Nanicane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had only come along because Gandalf asked her to, there was no personal gain or glory in it for her. A battle hardened warrior who thinks she has no weakness finds that when it comes to her heart, she could be fighting a losing battle, especially where it involves the Heirs of Durin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting at the Hobbit Hole

**I know I have other stories that I need to be paying attention to but I can't get this story out of my head! It's been awhile since I actually put out something entirely new, it's only been rewrites.**

 

**Anywho, onward.  
  
I hope you enjoy this story.**

 

 

**=====================================================================================**

 

 

 

 

Stars lit the little village of The Shire as dwarves were spotted slowly coming to Bag End, home of Bilbo Baggins. The hour was growing late when Gandalf came into view with a small band of dwarves making their way to Bag End whilst chattering amongst each other. A shadow moved towards the group swiftly, not making a sound until Gandalf stopped on the path. Shifting his eyes around him,

“Master Gandalf?” One of the dwarves asked as they all turned towards Gandalf.

“I do believe we have a visitor.” Gandalf smiled as the shadowy figure came into the light.

“Gandalf.” The hooded figure bowed before standing straight up and removing the hood.

Gandalf and the small group of dwarves looked upon a young woman, skin slightly tanned from the days outside, long ash brown hair with few small braids here and there and a face that Gandalf had heard many elven men in Rivendell deem to be carved from the elves of old. She wore what many rangers wore, cloaks to hide their faces and bodies from view and she was no exception. Her cloak was dark with an elm bow strapped over her upper body with a quiver of arrows upon her back.

“Allanna, my dear! It is nice of you to join us!” Gandalf laughed and the small band of dwarves seemed to relax a tad before one stepped forward.

He had a long mustache that hung over the sides of his mouth and past his chin with a strip of beard under his lip. He wore simple garb, brown leather tunic with a brown hat with the inside coated in gray fur and a mattock slung on his shoulder. His black hair came out of his hat and was braided so that it stood away from the front of his body. He had a twinkled in his eye that spoke of mischief and happiness,

“Good eve milady! Bofur, at your service.” He took his hat off and bowed.

A rather round dwarf stepped forward and bowed,

“Bombur, at your service.” His red beard was parted to show his chin and wound around his neck to lay on his chest in a finely braided plait.

“Oh, let us get to Bag End where I will learn all of your names then!” She laughed and shooed them all over to Bag End.

Once they came upon the house and the bell was rung, a rather perplexed hobbit opened the door and in tumbled all of the dwarves with Bombur on top of the pile. All of them griped and groaned as Gandalf and the woman leaned over so that Bilbo could see them,

“Gandalf.” Bilbo sighed and moved so that the dwarves could right themselves in his main hall.

The dwarves hurriedly went to help the others raid the pantry while Gandalf showed Allanna to the dining area and handed her plates as he laid down the forks, spoons and knives next to the plates then the dwarves brought in bowls and plates of wonderfully delicious looking food.

“Gandalf, have you brought another for our quest?” An older dwarf with white hair and a long white beard to match asked as he approached Gandalf but looking at the young Dúnadan woman.

“Balin, she is of the Dúnedain in Arnor.” Gandalf whispered as he looked over at Allanna then back at Balin.

“Not often you see them or know if they are indeed a Dúnadan.” Balin shrugged and went about filing mugs of brew for everyone with the wooden mugs provided by his brother Dwalin.

Allanna watched every dwarf, careful to memorize who they were or to introduce herself. Bombur walked out of the pantry with three blocks of cheese as Bilbo stood close to the pantry doorway but out of the way and told every dwarf that passed him with food to put it back. A smiled graced her face before she felt eyes on her, so she lifted her eyes and looked to see who might have been watching but could not see who had been watching her with the crowd of dwarves going back and forth with food.

“A tad excessive, isn’t it? Have you got a cheese knife?” Bilbo asked Bombur but was ignored by the dwarf he spoke to.

“’Cheese knife’? He eats it by the block.” Bofur told Bilbo as he passed him with a ham in his hands,

He then turned his sights on Glóin and his brother, Óin when they came into the hallway before the improvised dining area with chairs.

“Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf? Ms. Allanna?” Gandalf and Allanna turned towards a dwarf who held a tray with a tea pot and two cups on it.

The dwarf seemed gentle and kindly with his gray beard and hair braided so wonderfully that Allanna wondered if he was royalty.

“Yes?” Gandalf looked back at the dwarf as Allanna moved towards the doorway.

“May I tempt you with a cup of chamomile?” He smiled sincere and sweet.

“Oh yes. That would be lovely!” Allanna held out her hand graciously as he poured a cup and then gave the full tea cup to her.

“Oh, no, thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me.” With his answer, Dori left to fetch the wine Gandalf requested.

Allanna sipped on her tea as she helped move the food around to make room for the food that was still flooding in. Gandalf left the room and was close to hitting his head as two brother dwarves came in carrying a keg. One with dark brown hair starting to grow past his shoulders with no beard and the other with auburn blonde locks that were pushed from his face with several braided plaits to match his braided mustache that had silver clasps at the ends. She could hear Gandalf naming off the dwarves to count them all before one with wild black hair and an axe protruding from his forehead came up to him, speaking in dwarvish or just grunting, Allanna was not quite sure what to make of the dwarf.

“You are quite right Bifur, we are missing one.” Gandalf turned back towards the improvised dining area and moved to go inside before he was stopped by the tall, bald Dwalin who wore tattoos on his balding head and fur on his leather.

“He is late, is all. He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come.” Giving a wink to Gandalf and then moving away from the doorway.

Dori, having founded the wine, came to stand behind Gandalf with two small glasses of red wine. The glasses were small enough for a hobbits’ or dwarfs’ hand but not Gandalfs’ hand.

“Mr. Gandalf? A glass of red wine, as requested. It’s got a fruity bouquet.” Dori held the glass aloft and was thanked by Gandalf.

“Cheers.” Gandalf downed the glass but was only slightly disappointed when he noticed that it had only been a mouthful.

The dwarves finally started to settle in and the feast started, the dwarves ate like they hadn’t in months but Gandalf and Allanna actually used the plates and forks. She felt like she was in heaven with all of the delicious food before her, she already had a slice of pie, a thin slice of ham, some assorted cheeses and greens before she went back in for her second helping. Laughing and watching the dwarves throwing food into Bombur’s waiting mouth. It was so gay and merry that she had forgotten why the company had come to the Hobbit Hole. They threw food at each other while the blonde dwarf served the ale whilst walking on the table. With a biscuit in her mouth, she reached over and grabbed a tomato then a link of sausage before sitting back down,

“Who wants ale?” The blonde dwarf asked and she held her hand out for one, she was rewarded with the ale and thanked the dwarf.

“Ale on the count of three!” One shouted,

“One… two…Up!” Everyone took a long swig from their mug, and then set them down only to burst into laughter and belching.

“This is quite the gathering Gandalf.” Allanna whispered to the gray wizard.

“Indeed!” He let out between laughs.

It was not long after that supper was finished and everyone began to find places to lean against or sit on for a well-deserved rest from eating heartily. Bilbo was in a fuss about the mess and the vast amount of dwarves,

“What should we do with this mess?” Allanna asked and another kindly looking dwarf, Ori stood up and went into the hallway.

“Excuse me. I’m sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?” Bilbo looked at him before the blonde dwarf came out of the room across the hall.

“Here you go, Ori. Give it to me.” The blond dwarf took the plate from Ori’s hands, his brother came out of a room behind Gandalf just in time to catch the plate and throw it into the next room.

The dwarves made a game out of it that had Allanna laughing as she came to stand next to Gandalf. He looked in to see the dwarves pounding and hitting his cutlery together,

“Can you not do that?! You’ll blunt them!” Bilbo yelled, Bofur laughed.

“You hear that lads? He said we’ll blunt the knives!” Stomping their feet along with the cutlery.

“ _Blunt the knives bend the forks.”_ The brown haired dwarf said as he tossed a plate to his brother,

“ _Smash the bottles and burn the corks.”_ They sang then the others chimed in,

“ _Chip the glasses and crack the plates. That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates! Cut the cloth, tread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat. Pour the milk on the pantry floor, splash the wine on every door. Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl; pound them up with a thumping pole. When you’re finished, if they are whole….Send them down the hall to roll!”_ All the while they sang, plates were soaring to Bifur as he caught them with expert hands, Bombur eating the scraps off of the plates and Bilbo running after almost every one that went flying to Bifur.

“ _That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!”_ The song finished, Bilbo came running back in and saw all of his plates stacked neatly on top of one another in several piles.

Everyone laughed merrily until a pounding was heard on the door, everyone looked down the hall to the door before Gandalf spoke up.

“He’s here.”

Gandalf and the company went towards the door, but it was Gandalf who opened it to reveal a dwarf man who lifted his stormy eyes to look up at the old wizard. His black hair fell down close to the middle of his back with very few braids, his black garb was that of royalty but he did not keep his beard long like others had. Allanna knew this dwarf only by hearsay; he was the rightful heir to the Kingdom Under the Mountain, Erebor.

“I thought you said this place would be easy to find.” He scolded Gandalf as he stepped inside the Hobbit Hole and began to unclasp his cloak.

“I lost my way, twice. I wouldn’t have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door.” His eyes found the dwarves in the doorway and gave them a quick, encouraging smile.

“Mark?” Bilbo pushed through the dwarven company to look at his door for signs of a mark.

“There’s no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!” Squeezing through, he came looked at the door then moved as Gandalf closed it.

“There is a mark. I put it there myself.” Gandalf confessed as Bilbo looked very cross with that singular action.

The dwarf who had just come in, removed his cloak completely but his shoulders were still covered in fur, not unlike Dwalin.

“Oh! Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield.” Thorin only moved towards Bilbo a few steps while the hobbit moved closer to greet the dwarf prince.

“So…this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?” Thorin circled the hobbit,

“Pardon me?” Bilbo spat out with a look of confusion upon his face.

“Ax or sword? What’s your weapon of choice?” Thorin’s look was assessing as he circled the hobbit before coming to stand back in front of him, still with a critical eye.

“Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know but I fail to see how would be relevant.” Bilbo stood his ground against Thorin, looking mightily displeased at the line of questioning.

“Thought as much. Looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” Thorin looked up at Gandalf as he finished his statement as the dwarves behind him chuckled before showing their prince into the room where they had all been sitting not long ago.

Gandalf looked after Thorin as he was led away by the others and Bilbo could only look up at him before turning to look at Allanna who moved to stand by Gandalf.

“I did not expect this of Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf.” Allanna pronounced as she shooed Bilbo into the next room.

Gandalf huffed irritatedly,

“Dwarves.” The pair followed the path of the dwarves and came to sit in the room with Thorin as he was given a bowl of stew and a mug of ale. All of the dwarves sat down at the table with their eyes on Thorin while Allanna was aware that Thorin stared at her.

“What news from the meeting at Ered Luin? Did they all come?” Balin inquired; Thorin shoveled a spoon full of stew into his mouth and swallowed before speaking.

“Aye, Envoys from all seven kingdoms.” Was Balin’s answer.

“All of them!” The dwarves smiled at one another then looked back at Thorin.

“What do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?” Dwalin asked as he turned towards Gandalf then to Thorin.

“Is Dáin with us?” Dwalin’s face was unsure as he asked and his question was received with a sigh and a downcast look from Thorin.

“They will not come.”

Allanna looked to Gandalf then to Thorin, this was not the news anyone wanted to hear. The Longbeards, Or Durin’s Folk, had long since dreamed of reclaiming Erebor, their homeland, from Smaug the Golden. Gandalf had told her this much and hearing that Dáin Ironfoot would not come was a blow to the company.

“They say this quest is ours and our alone.” Thorin took a swig of his ale dejectedly,

“You’re going on a quest?” Bilbo questioned as he came to stand next to Allanna.

Everyone looked at the hobbit then Allanna,

“Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light.” Gandalf requested and Bilbo went to fetch a candle while Gandalf continued,

“Far to the east…over ranges and rivers… beyond woodlands and wastelands…lies a single, solitary peak.” The wizard said as he unfolded a map and placed it in front of Thorin, Allanna moved next to Bofur to see the map while having to push her hair over her shoulder so Bofur could see the map clearly.

The map showed the Lonely Mountain, Erebor, where Smaug lay in wait as well as writing she had not seen before on the side, penned in red ink like the dragon was.

“The Lonely Mountain.” Bilbo read as he hovered to the side of Thorin with a candle before placing it by the map, examining the map from over Thorin's shoulder for a moment before leaving the room.

Suddenly Glóin spoke up,

“Aye, Óin has read the portents and the portents say it is time.” Everyone groaned at the statement,

“Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold.” Óin added.

“When the birds of yore return to Erebor…the reign of the beast will end.” Quoted Óin then he looked to Thorin

“What beast?” Bilbo faced the dwarves and everyone looked through the door behind Thorin at the hobbit.

“That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals.” Bofur told him as Allanna rolled her eyes as Bofur had spoken.

“Yes, I know what a dragon is.” Bilbo quickly retorted.

Ori stood up proudly,

“I’m not afraid. I’m up for it! I’ll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!” Dori pulled his brother back down to his seat while everyone half-heartedly agreed.

“The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best…nor the brightest.” Balin grumbled, his statement caused several to be disgruntled at him, asking who was he calling dim amongst other murmurs. Óin didn’t even hear what Balin had said,

“We may be few in number but we’re fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf.” The blond haired dwarf shouted,

“and you forget, we have a Wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!” his dark haired brother added with everyone agreeing then looking over at Gandalf, even Allanna had believed the Grey Wizard would have killed at least a few dragons in his day.

“Oh, well…uh, no. I wouldn’t say—“

“How many then?” Dori asked.

“Yes, how many Gandalf?” Allanna repeated with eyes going to her then Gandalf.

“What?” Gandalf looked about then back at Dori and Allanna.

“Well, how many dragons have you killed?” Dori asked again while Gandalf took a puff of his pipe then coughed it up at the end of Dori’s question, as if, to stall.

Dori had said something else before a few of the dwarves stood up and began to argue back and forth as poor Bilbo tried to interject, only to be ignored as Thorin stood up, shouted in dwarvish. Each dwarf sat back down before Thorin spoke.

“If we have read these signs do you not think that others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east towards the mountain, assessing … wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance and take back Erebor?” Everyone hollered in agreement before Balin delivered grave news,

“You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.” Balin looked at Thorin in sadness.

“That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true.” Eyes were on Gandalf as when he spoke the last word, he made a key appear in his fingers.

Thorin’s eyes glazed over as he looked at the key,

“How came you by this?”

“It was given to me by your father. By Thráin. For safekeeping. It is yours now.” Gandalf handed Thorin the key and Thorin examined it.

“If there is a key…there must be a door.” The blonde dwarf stated as he looked towards Thorin with a hopeful, questioning gaze.

Gandalf used the mouth piece of his pipe to point at a red inked ‘X’ figure on the mountain on the map,

“The runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls.”

“There’s another way in.” The dark haired dwarf patted his brothers’ shoulder and smiled as he looked at everyone.

“Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed.” Gandalf sighed and pointed at the map with his finger.

“The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But! There are others in Middle-Earth who can.” Gandalf looked at Allanna then to Thorin who, in turn, looked up at him.

“The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.” Gandalf gave Thorin a promising smile and was returned with a half-smile form the dwarven prince.

“That’s why we need a burglar.” Ori nodded and looked at Bilbo,

“And a good one too. An expert, I’d imagine.” Bilbo said as he looked at the map.

“And are you?” Glóin asked as he looked over at Bilbo.

“Am I what?” Bilbo looked to each of the dwarves then to Allanna with such a look of confusion that the young woman could only groan.


	2. Move Closer

 

**Back with chapter two! Enjoy!**

**=====================================================================================**

 

 

“Who are you?” Allanna was brought out of her thoughts by a deep voice as she sat on the bench outside of Bilbo's home, the dwarves were readying for an early start while Allanna sat outside, smoking longbottom leaf from the intricately carved pipe between her lips.

 

Looking up only just to see Thorin Oakenshield with his arms folded across his chest coming her way. Standing up quickly, she bowed to the dwarf who seemed puzzled by her actions. Sitting back down on the bench, she motioned for the man to sit next to her but he only moved to lean against the fence and examine her closely.

 

“What business does a woman have in this company?” Thorin spat out, Allanna only smiled as she leaned over and studied the King for a few moments.

 

“I am young...too young I would assume or would it be my gender that has you worried so?” Thorin glared at her for a moment,

 

“You look to have no skill about you. Too young to be out of Arnor.” Allanna laughed, it seemed that Thorin Oakenshield did not know much about the Dúnedain.

 

“I am old enough Thorin Oakenshield. Not as old as you but I am old enough to accompany this company.” Thorin Oakenshield seemed to not believe her words but he continued to study her thoroughly.

 

No hints of gray in her hair, young and beautiful face, she looked no older than twenty to his eyes. Her eyes held a wisdom he had not expected from a woman,

 

“I am sixty-three Thorin Oakenshield.” Allanna grinned and laughed as he gave her an incredulous look,

 

“You may ask Gandalf, he has no cause to lie to you.” Thorin slowly moved and sat next to her on the bench, his face mirroring the disbelief he felt in his mind.

 

“You are not much younger than Kili.” Thorin remarked as he smiled for a few seconds, letting it fade into a soft frown.

 

“Kili is the dark haired one who resembles you, yes?” Allanna inquired and in turned she received a nod from the dwarf,

 

“Fili, the golden haired one, is his brother.” Thorin added.

 

“And your heir.” Thorin swung his head to look at her,

 

“I am not so young that I do not know what the metal beads in your hair and his beard means.” Allanna puffed on her pipe a few more times before offering it to Thorin after she rubbed the tip on her cloak.

 

“It's longbottom leaf, best damn pipe weed you'll ever taste.” Thorin was skeptical but after a few puffs, he had fallen in love with the pipe weed.

 

Thorin reluctantly gave the pipe back to its' owner then moved from the bench,

 

“We have an early start, you should get enough sleep for the journey ahead.” Thorin received a nod in response and the exiled king went back into the hobbit hole.

 

Allanna finished smoking her longbottom leaf and leaned back on the bench, looking up at the moon as she thought about.

 

“This seat taken lass?” Looking up, her eyes met with Dwalin, a big brutish looking dwarf with tattoos upon his head.

 

Motioning for him to sit, the tall dwarf was given room on the bench to sit down on. Dwalin pulled out his pipe and lit it, puffing a few times to get the leaf inside nice and hot before settling into the bench, leaning back and relaxing his body. They sat in companionable silence for quite some time before Dwalin broke the silence,

 

“I'm none to keen about havin' ya in the company lass.” He confessed, but he didn't seem to be too worked up over the matter.

 

“Gandalf asked if I would join and help, I promised him that I would do everything within my power to help the Dwarves of Erebor to reclaim their homeland.” Allanna yawned silently,

 

“Aye, but the wilds are no place for gentle folk.” Rolling her eyes, she looked at Dwalin.

 

“I do not recall the last time I was referred to as gentle.” Dwalin slid his gaze to her and chuckled lightly,

 

“I have had my fair share of skirmishes Mr. Dwalin, there are scars to prove it.” Allanna looked back up at the moon, closing her eyes and basking in the moonlight.

 

The dwarf watched her, examining her features and seeing that as much as she looked like any other normal human woman, her features also gave her a look of an elf. It was easy to see now that her features were illuminated by the light of the moon. Dwalin did not want to completely blame it on her being a woman, maybe it was the way all the Dúnedain looked. Allanna slowly rose to her feet and she stretched, her body certainly didn't look like an elf's body, she had curves where a woman should.

 

“Good night to you Mr. Dwalin.” Allanna bowed slightly to the dwarf before she left his presence to seek company inside the hobbit hole.

 

Once inside the hobbit hole, she was greeted with the sounds of several dwarves snoring softly, looking in the extra rooms, she found that there were no space available for her to sleep for the night except for a small room that reminded her of a study, it had a day bed in it with books, maps and other articles neatly organized on a desk in front of a large window. Closing the door just enough, she began the task of removing her armor and accessories until she heard the door creak. Only her bare back was revealed to whomever had opened the door, turned her head slightly, she looked to see the younger of the heirs of Durin peaking in the door at her. His cheeks were flushed,

 

“Excuse me.” He closed the door and waited.

 

Kili was flustered, he had just seen a woman in a state of undress. That was the first time he had seen the bare skin of a woman who was not a dwarf woman. The Dúnadan woman was not hairy as the dwarf women he was accustomed to, there seemed to be no hair on her body from what he had seen and it made him curious to see more. Allanna finished undressing and wrapped her body in her cloak, it covered her body enough so that only her legs would be visible.

 

“You may come in now.” Kili slowly opened the door and was pulled into the room, the woman shut the door behind her and turned to him.

 

“Is this a custom I do not know of? Sneaking into a woman's room to see her in a state of undress?” Allanna accused as she paced the room and glared at the man.   
  
“N-No! Not that I recall.” Kili grinned as he saw that he had made the woman blush,

 

“I heard someone come into the door and I wanted to make sure it was not a burglar.” His grin didn't stop as she finally sat down on the day bed, her long legs available to his eyes.

 

Kili took his time studying her, she had no facial hair like dwarf women did and he found it quite attractive. They were both silent, both studying one another as Kili stood up straight and she leaned back on the day bed. The dwarf was still wearing most of the attire he had worn at supper, he did not have a beard like other dwarves she had seen. All he had upon his face was stubble,

 

“I am Kili, brother to Fili and nephew to Thorin Oakenshield.” He bowed to her and she nodded her head.

“Allanna of the Dúnedain, at your service.” Folding one leg over the other, she watched him watch her.

  
“It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Allanna. You will be coming with the company?” Kili moved and sat at the small desk, the chair was almost dwarfed by his size, it was easy to see now how much taller and larger a dwarf was compared to a hobbit.

 

“I am.” Allanna looked over to her weapons, both of which were standing against the wall.  
  
“Staying in a hobbit hole is not something I wish to do more than once.” She looked up at the ceiling,

 

“The walls are too small for someone of my size.” Allanna laughed lightly with a smile upon her face.

 

Kili looked around the room with with a slight grin,

 

“Indeed, this is a home made for hobbits, not for men or for dwarves.” Kili had to duck when he came into the room, it wasn't much but the home was very lovely.

 

“You are sleeping in this room by yourself?” Allanna could see that he already knew her answer, so she propped her head up on her hand with her elbow on her knee with only the slightest of smiles gracing her lips.

 

“Am I suspecting that you wish to keep my company? I do not think that is proper master dwarf.” Moving to stand, bending her back only so much so she could move towards the door.  
  
“Good night Kili.” Allanna opened the door and a grinning Kili stepped through the doorway but turned around and winked at her before she closed the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, uncle tells us your sixty-three. You have quite a beautiful face for someone so old.” Allana looked down from her horse to see the eldest of Thorin's nephews.

 

Allanna smiled and rolled her eyes playfully,

 

“Dúnedain do not age as normal men do. It is the blood of the Númenóreansthat gives us such long life compared to men.” Allanna explained, the brothers (along with their companions) listened intently to her explanation.

 

“Not unlike dwarves. I may live to see 250.” Allanna smiled as she saw Gandalf look back at her through the rain.

 

It had been raining since midday but it was a light mist, nothing that would dampen their spirits. The dwarves joked, laughed and sung merrily, it was quite the sight.  
  
“You use a bow and a short sword milady?” Kili asked,  
  
“Which weapons do you prefer to use?” Fili added.  
  
In the short time she had been with the company, Allanna had found that the heirs to Durin's Folk could be quite competitive when they wanted to be.

 

“I learned how to use a bow first then the sword. As to my preference of weapon, I would have to say that each skirmish is different so I do not favor either.” The rolling hills were slowly giving way to the makings of mountains, Allanna had been through here not more than one year past and she remembered a ridge that could hold all of them.

 

“Excuse me master dwarfs.” Allanna rode forward to Thorin who looked at her questioningly.

 

“There is a secluded ridge not far from here, the rain will not last to this ridge. We can build a fire and rest for the night.” Thorin slid his gaze from her as her hand pointed in the direction they should go.

 

“Then we will camp there for the night.” Thorin moved onward as Allanna slowly fell back with her head bowed, she was only in the company to help the line of Durin seat itself upon the throne of the Lonely Mountain once more, there was no personal gain for her.

 

Gandalf had asked for her help and Allanna owed the wizard her life so she would do this for him, risk her life for these dwarves so that Durin's Folk had a home once more. Falling back considerably, she kept her distance from the rest of the company until Thorin found the secluded ridge she had spoken of. The company began to unpack for the night, the ponies were in sight so there was no fear for them running off or being taken by surprise. Allanna's roll was up against the rock face before she sat down on it, supper was made and eaten in silence except for the occasional complaint about someone having too much stew. Once supper was over, everyone began to become comfortable on their bed rolls. Several fell asleep while listening to the rhythmic snoring of Bombur, Allanna was not one to fall asleep so easily. Her back was up against the rock face as laid her cloak over her folded legs, her eyes slid to Bilbo when he huffed and stood up. Pretending to stretch before walking over to his pony, feeding her an apple and petting her snout affectionately, Allanna smiled softly before all of the members of the company who were awake looked out to the valley beneath them. A shrilling screech echoed several times throughout the air, Allanna tightened her grip on her sword.

 

“What was that?” Bilbo's eyes brightened in fear as he looked from Allanna to Fili and Kili,

 

“Orcs.” Allanna spat out.

 

Thorin had been sitting on a rock, he startled awake and leaned forward to stand up.

 

“Orcs?” The Hobbit pranced over towards the fire, looking at the brothers and Allanna.

 

“Throat-cutters. Dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them.” Fili took a few puffs from his pipe before his brother continued.

 

“They strike in the small hours when everyone's sleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood.” Bilbo looked from Fili and Kili to out into the night, Allanna rolled her eyes at the brothers before they began to chuckle, however their chuckling was silenced by their uncle.

 

“You think that's funny?” Thorin moved from his rock and gave his heirs a stern glare,

 

“You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?” Thorin's voice had an edge to it that sent shivers down Allanna's spine.

 

Kiili gave his uncle a pleading look,

 

“We didn't mean anything by it.” Allanna looked to Kili who lowered his voice and head in shame, she held her hand out and put it on his arm, receiving a half smile from the dark haired brother.

 

“No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world.” Thorin was irritated at his nephews, it was easy to see as he walked past everyone to go and stand close to the edge of the cliff by the ponies.  
  
“Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs.” Balin moved towards the fire as everyone looked at Thorin with a look of sadness.  
  
“After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf King of Moria. But our enemy got there first.” Balin sighed and leaned against the rock face, his eyes glazed over as he relived the memories of the battle.

 

Allanna had only heard stories, rumors about the battle but it seemed that everyone else was listening with rapt attention to Balin as he began to retell his story. Thorin visibly tensed as the story began,

 

“Moria had been taken by Orcs led by the most vile of their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began...by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince...facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against Azog. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin was not so easily broken.” Balin smiled as he looked over at Thorin, the exiled King was still tense as Balin relayed the story, the time for personal grief had long since past for this King.

 

“Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy...had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night for our dead...were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king.” Everyone was awake, looking at Thorin as the exiled King turned around to face his company.

 

Allanna was horrified yet inspired by the tale, for one man to have his grandfather and father taken from him in one fell swoop. It was heart breaking. The King moved forward with his hands together behind his back, the look of sadness in his eyes and grief upon his face but he held his head high and hid his grief as best as he could.

 

“The pale orc, what became of him?” Bilbo looked to Thorin quizically.

 

“He slunk back into the hole from whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.” Thorin answered as he moved back over to the rock he had been sitting on before.

 

Allanna watched Thorin for a few moments before she leaned back against the rock face, moving so her cloak covered her from the cold that was settling in. The company slowly got back on their bedrolls, Fili and Kili, however, seemed to be in deep though. Laying down, Allanna curled into her cloak, the King seemed to have a grief-stricken past, steeped in blood. Several of the dwarves were already fast asleep including Thorin when she felt a warm body move closer to her. Opening her eyes, she saw the back of a certain dark haired dwarf, rolling her eyes with a smile, Allanna let her eyes close and she slowly fell asleep to the rhythmic breathing of Kili.

 

 

 

 

 

The company was being pelted by rain, it had started not long after they had packed up and readied for traveling. It was heavy and hard upon the company and their horses, Allanna was more than fed up with the rain.

 

“Mr. Gandalf, can you not do something about this deluge?” Dori hollered over the rain, Allanna almost wished Gandalf would do something about it.

 

“It is raining Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done.” Gandalf sounded just as irritated with the rain as the rest of the company.

 

“If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.” Gandalf added quickly.

 

“Are there any?” Bilbo chimed in,

 

“What?”

 

“Other wizards.” Bilbo was hanging his head to avoid as much rain as he could.

 

“Gandalf once told me there are five wizards.” Allanna remembered Gandalf telling her about it when she was a child, she had loved to hear about it.

 

“The strongest of our order is Saruman the white, then there are the two blue wizards...though I've quite forgotten their names.” Gandalf had a thoughtful look upon his face,

 

“Morinehtar and [Rómestámo](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Pallando) were the blue wizards Gandalf.” Allanna laughed as the wizard looked back at her with a grin.

 

“And who is the fifth?” Bilbo asked.

 

“Radagast the Brown.” Gandalf answered.

 

“Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?” Allana laughed at Bilbo's question, remembering how she had asked Gandalf the same question when she was a child.

 

“I think he is a very great wizard in his own way.”

 

“Radagast is a gentle soul, he has a way with the animals. He lives in great forest lands to the east, keeping watch over it.” Allanna explained to the Hobbit.

 

“And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world.” Gandalf's voice was close to worry, which gave Allanna cause to worry.

 

“You know much about Gandalf milady.” Fili observed as his pony came to trot behind her horse, grabbing the woman's attention.

 

“Indeed, I have known Gandalf since I was a child. He has ever been my friend and mentor since I was born.” Allanna looked at Gandalf fondly, the wizard was too engrossed in conversation with Bilbo to pay her any mind.

 

“You are fortunate to have had a wizard counted amongst your friends.” Kili moved his pony to behind his brother's pony.

 

“I do count myself lucky to know Gandalf. He has been a constant guide for me. Gandalf was the reason I did not stay back home and marry like I should have.” Allanna grinned,

 

“If you're referring to the incident with Harld I had nothing to do with it.” Gandalf looked back at Allanna sheepishly, not quite denying his involvement.

 

“Harld incident?” Bilbo looked back at Allanna as the woman laughed, her face alight in amusement.

 

“Gandalf here helped me escape my own wedding day.” Gandalf looked away in embarrassment as quite a few members of the party looked at Allanna then at Gandalf.

 

“I did no such thing. All I did was put that fire out.” Gandalf confessed nonchalantly, as if it had been a passing thought.

 

“You were betrothed?” Ori gave her a confused look,

 

“That, Ori, is a story for another day.”

 


	3. Trolls!

**I want to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites and their follows! It means a lot to me! So, to show my love to everyone who has done this, I decided to put out the next chapter early!**

 

**Also, a special thank you to Dhalmi93. I've already started on that little one shot. :)**

 

**Enjoy!**

**=====================================================================================**

 

 

Both the ponies and the company were tired from the journey, two days they had been without a good, proper rest. Allanna was ready to fall asleep in the saddle, thankfully her horse had other ideas and would nip her in the leg if she started to doze. Thorin came upon the remnants of a farm house, it was abandoned and worn with only the barest of support keeping it standing. Thorin turned his pony to face the group,

 

“We will camp here for the night.” A collective sigh of relief was heard from the company.

 

The company then took to getting the ponies and horses fed and taken care of as supper was discussed amongst everyone. Gandalf and Allanna moved into the destroyed home, examining it thoroughly.

 

“Fili, Kili, Look after the ponies, stay with them.” Thorin told his nephews before turning and seeing Gandalf and Allanna looked at the inside of what was left of the home.

 

“Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going.” Thorin slowly moved towards his two taller companions.

 

“A farmer and his family used to live here.” Gandalf said to no one but Allanna listened.

 

It was tragic to think of what could have happened to the farmer and his family. Allanna turned to Gandalf, the feeling of unease had settled over her,

 

“Gandalf, we should not linger here. It has a foul feel upon it.” Allanna turned to face Gandalf to see that he shared her feelings of unease.  
  
“You are quite right my dear.” Gandalf agreed,

 

“I think it would be wiser to move on.” The wizard announced, knowing that Thorin was close enough to hear, it prompted the Exiled King to move towards the doorway,

 

“We could make for the Hidden Valley.”

 

“I have told you already Gandalf, I will not go near that place.” Thorin spat as he moved further into the home, passing Allanna.

 

“Thorin, please, see reason.” Allanna pleaded softly but received a glare from Thorin.

 

“Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, seekh advice.” Gandalf followed Thorin only just and watched the stubborn king with Allanna shaking her head, she knew the answer to this whole line of questioning.

 

“I do not need their advice.” It was no secret that Thorin had a distrustful and hateful attitude towards elves, no dwarf really did for the matter, but this Exiled King needed to see that he needed far more help than he was willing to receive.

 

“We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us.” Gandalf added but Thorin's face mirror his growing aggravation.

 

“Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria and desecrate our sacred halls.” Thorin growled angrily,

 

“Thorin, listen to reason, please!” Allanna pleaded again before his gaze settled upon her.

 

“The Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father.” Thorin lowered his voice and moved towards Gandalf and Allanna, as much as he hated the Elves the conflicting emotions he felt within his heart were just as real.

 

“And you are neither of them. I did not give you the map and key for you to hold onto the past.” Gandalf looked on the verge of hitting Thorin,

 

“I did not know that they were yours to keep.” Thorin fired back and that was when Allanna stepped in, the men were close to being chest and chest.

 

“That'll be enough.” Allanna pushed on Thorin and Gandalf to keep them apart but Gandalf didn't give anytime for anymore speaking between the two of them because he began to walk away.

 

“Gandalf!” Allanna hollered as she moved from Thorin, seeing the wizard walk past everyone.

 

“Gandalf, something wrong? Gandalf, where are you going?” Bilbo asked as the company watched Gandalf walk past Bilbo.

 

“To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense.” Gandalf angrily told the hobbit.

 

“Who's that?”  
  
“Myself, Mr. Baggins!” Gandalf mumbled something else before walking off, the entire company watching him go with worry and tension written upon their faces.

 

“Bombur, we're hungry.” Thorin seemed completely fine with Gandalf walking off and it concerned Allanna.

 

“Thorin.” Allanna moved over to him as his stormy eyes turned up to hers, seemingly waiting for an argument to ensue.

 

“Was that wise? To provoke Gandalf?”

 

“I will not speak of this.” He looked away from her as he spoke,

 

“Thorin, we need Gandalf--”

 

“All that I need is here, in this company.” Allanna huffed and threw up her hands,

 

“Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves!” Marching off, she needed to be alone for awhile, away from the dwarves so she could collect her thoughts.

 

“Uncle?” Thorin looked to see Fili coming towards him as his brother went to take some of the ponies far enough away that they could barely be seen but so that the company was not bothered by them.

 

“Will Gandalf and Allanna be back? She took her weapons with her.” Fili looked after the woman who was disappearing into the nearby thicket.

 

“Help your brother with the ponies.” Thorin commanded and his nephew did as he was told.

 

Thorin did not know if either of their taller companions would return, he could not regret his actions or his words, he was a King and had to act as such.

 

“You think they'll come back?” Kili asked his brother when he came back from speaking with their uncle,

 

“I hope so. The sun is beginning to set and it is bound to get dangerous is she is out there by herself.” Fili grabbed the reins of two ponies and led them off.

 

 

 

Bombur was almost finished making stew when Allanna came back, she seemed to be calmer but her eyes told a different story.

 

“We were worried about ya lass.” Balin commented as she walked up to the ruined house.

 

The sun had since set, she had been gone for quite some time. Bombur called for supper and each member of the company grabbed a bowl and lined up for the stew Bombur had made.

 

“Thank you Balin, I just needed to clear my mind.” She smiled but felt Thorin's eyes on her.

 

Bofur and Bombur chuckled until they received a glance from Thorin,

 

“He's been gone for some time...” Bilbo looked around at the darkened landscape, the only illumination was given by the moon light.

 

“Gandalf will come around. Always does.” Allanna reassured the hobbit as Bifur handed her a bowl,

 

“Thank you Bifur.” She gave the odd dwarf a smile to which he just nodded and nodded to her with a grunt.

 

After grabbing the stew, she watched Bilbo go to where the heirs of Durin were supposed to be. Eating away from the group, she kept an eye on her surroundings, surveying for something that could possibly sneak up on the company.

 

“Bombur, it's not a bad stew. I've had worse.” Gloin laughed,

 

“Dori could have cooked it.” Nori added and the company laughed.

 

“Hilarious.” Dori sighed irritatedly as Allanna walked back over to the group.

 

Thorin was eating his stew silently until Allanna moved and sat next to him, she sat next to him but did not give him an idea on her mood. He had learned that she was able to conceal many things when she chose to, it was misleading.

 

“Are you in a better mood my King?” Thorin could only sigh, her mood was still foul.

 

“I have said it twice and I will say it again. No, I will not seek help from the Elves.” Thorin had assumed she would questioned him on his choice but when he looked to her, she did not seem to care about his answer.

 

“I did not ask you if you would seek the Elves for help, I asked if you were in a better mood.” Nothing escaped her sharp eyes, she was adept at reading others which did not always give him favor.

 

“No.” Allanna nodded before lapsing back into silence once more and it wasn't until she spotted Fili and Kili running down from where they had been stationed to the house that she made any noise.

 

“Trolls! Trolls have gotten the ponies!” Fili and Kili huffed together as they fought to catch their breaths.

 

“Bilbo?” Allanna sat up quickly and looked for any sign of the hobbit coming down as well,

 

“Grab your weapons.” Thorin ordered, Allanna was right behind Thorin as he led the party through the thicket, as quiet as they could manage.

 

Once they found the Troll campsite, Kili was the first one out.

 

“Hold his toes over the fire, make him squeal!” Said one Troll, and said troll yelled in pain when Kili drove his sword against the back of the troll's leg, then squealed when Kili's sword hit the troll's shin and brought the beast down.

 

“Drop him!” Kili hollered,

 

“You what?” A troll looked at Kili in disbelief.

 

“I said, drop him.” The trolls growled at Kili before Bilbo was thrown into Kili.

 

The rest of the group ran and attacked the trolls, each member trying to hit the troll's tough skin to bring the giants down to the ground. Allana fought besides Thorin and Fili, striking the trolls on their knees or their sides. Dodging flying dwarves and flailing trolls was no easy task, several times she was knocked to the ground with a dwarf on top of her or on her back. Trying to gain a foothold as she slashed and cleaved with all of her might, sticking one in the gut and ducking to avoid a fist, but also to release a troll's grip on a dwarf or two. Allanna gave a hit to a knee and a slash to the side as the ponies whinnied in fear, but when she turned one of the trolls grabbed Bilbo.

 

“Bilbo!” Fear and worry coursed through her but she would have been too late.

 

They rallied to Thorin when they saw the trolls holding Bilbo up, his arms and legs in their grasp, pulling only just to make a point.

 

“Bilbo!” Kili charged forward but Allanna grabbed him,

 

“Don't!” Their eyes all went to Bilbo,

 

“Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off.” The only troll who wasn't holding Bilbo said but the company was still poised, ready for a battle.

 

Thorin was the first to stick his sword into the ground, the others looked at him in disbelief. Allanna threw down her sword and looked up at the trolls menacingly. The others followed suit and were taken by surprise when the trolls grabbed them and began to remove their armor. Allanna fought the hardest but was thankfully not put on the spit to roast, she lay in a sack with Fili on her legs and Kili on her chest. Everyone wriggled and waggled, arguing and yelling as the trolls talked about how to cook them.

 

“Wait!” Bilbo rolled and tried his hardest to get to a standing up position, when he did, the hobbit hopped closer to the trolls.

 

“You're making a big mistake!” He yelled,

 

“What?” The trolls looked at Bilbo in confusion.

 

“I mean with the seasoning.”

 

“What about the seasoning?” The head cook troll asked as he moved closer to Bilbo,

 

“Well, have you smelt them? You're going to need something a lot stronger than sage before you plate this lot up.” There was a collective complaint at Bilbo's comment.

 

“What do you know 'bout cookin' dwarf?” The troll sized the hobbit up,

 

“Shut up, let the flugarburglarhobbit talk.”

 

“The secret to cooking dwarf is...umm...”

 

“Yes? Come on. Tell us the secret.” The troll impatiently said.

 

“Yes, I'm telling you the secret is....to....skin them first.” Bilbo announced quickly, much to the dwarves dismay.

 

“What! Bilbo if I get out of here!” Allanna was about ready to kill the hobbit if only she could escape the sack,

 

“Tom, get me filletin' knife.” The troll motioned for the other troll to give him the knife he spoke of.

 

“What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skin on!” The troll turning the spit commented.

 

Bilbo looked to the side only just and Allanna happened to look in the same direction to see a very hasty Gandalf speed past with the sun slowly creeping up over the rocks.

 

“That's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf.” One of the trolls came over and picked Bombur up by his feet,

 

“Bombur!” The company collectively yelled,

 

“Nice and crunchy!”

 

“N-Not that one! He's infected!” Bilbo almost sounded convincing,

 

“What?”  
  
“He's...got worms in his...tubes.” Bilbo quickly said, the troll made a disgusted sound and dropped Bombur on Gloin and Kili's legs, eliciting a groan from the pile.

 

“In-In fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites! It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't.” Bilbo continued, Allanna looked at the hobbit in confusion, what was he aiming at?

 

“Parasites? Did he say 'parasites'?” Oin angrily asked Kili and received a nod from the younger dwarf,

 

“We don't have parasites. You have parasites!” Allanna rolled her eyes at Kili then looked to Thorin who looked at her.

 

Then she realized what Bilbo was trying to do despite the dwarves bickering, Thorin delivered a swift kick to Gloin and Allanna followed suit with hitting the two brothers that were laying on her. It caught their attention well enough. They all looked back at an almost stoic Thorin and Allan before looking to Bilbo and the troll.

 

“I've got parasites as big as my arm.” Oin offered,

 

“Mine are the biggest parasites. I've got huge parasites!” Kili shouted and the dwarfs on the spit joined in.

 

“I'm riddled!”

 

“Yes, we are, badly!”

 

The trolls looked at each other in disbelief before one approached Bilbo with an angry look upon his face,

 

“What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?” The trolls growled,

 

“You think I don't know what you're up to?” The troll poked Bilbo harshly.

 

“This little ferret is taking us for fools!”

 

“Ferret?” Bilbo looked at the troll offendedly,

 

“Fools?” One of the trolls spat.

 

“The dawn will take you all!” Everyone looked up to where the booming voice came from,

 

“Gandalf!” Allanna cheered.

 

“Who's that?” The trolls looked up to Gandalf,

 

“No idea.”

 

“Can we eat 'im too?” A troll pointed at Gandalf and was greeted with Gandalf's staff piercing the rock hiding the sun.

 

Screams of pain followed as the trolls surely turned to stone, their positions mirroring pain and confusion. Cheers of happiness followed the trolls turning to stone, Allanna couldn't have been happier even Thorin gave her a smile of relief. Once the trolls were complete stone, Gandalf dismounted from above and came down to help the company out of the sacks and off of the spit. Allanna saw no reason to redress in her armor away from the group, which earned her stares from Fili, Kili and their uncle. Once properly dressed, Thorin addressed Gandalf

 

“Where did you go to, if I may ask?” Thorin questioned as he walked up to Gandalf.

 

“To look ahead.” Gandalf replied with a short grin, Allanna moved closer and hugged the wizard.

 

“And what brought you back?”

 

“Looking behind. Nasty business but all in one piece.” Gandalf hugged the woman on his front so she could let him go.

 

“No thanks to your burglar.” Thorin seemed relieved that Bilbo had played for time.

 

“He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that.” Gandalf looked at Thorin then to Allanna who flushed in embarrassment,

 

“I would have were it not for the foot in my back.” Allanna looked to a chuckling Gandalf and Thorin before scoffing and rolling her eyes.

 

“Gandalf, I wonder...” Allanna started as she looked at the now stone trolls then up at Gandalf inquisitively,

 

“They must have come down from the Ettenmoors.” Gandalf answered her unfinished question.

 

“Since when do mountain trolls come this far south?” Thorin looked to the wizard quizically,

 

“Ah, not for an age.” Gandalf looked to Allanna,

 

“Not since a darker power ruled these lands.” Allanna went wide eyed at Gandalf's suggestion, it meant more than anyone would ever know, Thorin looked at Gandalf, sensing the unease within the wizard and the Dúnadan.

 

“But they cannot move in daylight.” Her eyes shifted from Gandalf to Thorin as she moved closer.

 

“Then there must be a cave nearby.” Thorin looked around, if there was a cave that meant there was a possibility of more foul creatures coming from where the trolls had come from.

 

“I will scout around if I may.” Allanna bowed to Thorin and he nodded but he did not let her go by herself.

 

It did not take long for either of them to find the cave the trolls must have used for safe passage during the daylight hours, all they had to do was follow the smell of troll. Allanna hollered for one of the dwarves to bring her a torch from the troll's cooking fire before anyone descended into the darkness. Waving her hand in front of her face, she tried to will the stench away as the company moved into the troll cave.

 

“Ugh, what is that stench?” Nori covered his nose as the company descended.

 

“That the smell of a troll-hoard master dwarf.” Allanna replied as she followed behind Gandalf, minding her steps as she did so.

 

“Be careful what you touch.” Gandalf warned as they continued onward, the sounds of coughing and dry heaving coming from the dwarves who had entered with the trio.

 

“I do not like this.” Allanna whispered to herself,

 

“Agreed.” Thorin knew she wasn't speaking just about the smell, the fact remained that trolls had come down from the Ettenmoors and crossed too far south, it did not sit well with them.

 

As the others seemed to delight in finding gold, Allanna kept close to Gandalf or Thorin, worry marring her features.

 

“What's that?” Allanna saw a shine that had reflected the light of Thorin's torch, she pointed where the shine was coming from and Thorin moved forward.

 

The pair saw swords, a half dozen of swords covered in spider web. Thorin picked one up after the other until a particular longsword caught his eye, setting his torch down safely, he lifted the sheathed blade and moved the blade from his scabbard, the glint of the sword drew Allanna in. Then picked up another sword that had a curve to it's blade, Gandalf moved towards Thorin to stand next to Allanna. Thorin handed Allanna the bigger of the swords and she pulled the sword only just from it's scabbard.

 

“These swords were made by no troll.” Thorin commented,

 

“Nor were they made by any smith among men.” Allanna handed the sword to Gandalf and watched him study the blade before she looked to Thorin's newly acquired blade as he drew it.

 

“No, these were forged in Gondolin.”

 

“By the High Elves of the First Age.” Looking to Gandalf in astonishment, she saw his eyes were on Thorin, who was looking at the blade in disgust and he moved to place the sword back where he found it.

 

“You will not find a better blade Thorin. The High Elves saw to it.” Allanna waited for Thorin to give, he looked at her and she nodded.

 

“I promise you this my king, the High Elves of Gondolin made weapons with no equals.” She promised him and so he was inclined to believe her.

 

When they turned around, they saw the rest of the company filling a small chest full of gold and burying it. Moving past the dwarves, she looked at them curiously as Gloin looked up at her,

 

“We're making a long-term deposit.” Allanna chuckled and shook her head at the antics of the dwarves,

 

“Let's get out of this foul place.” Thorin commanded with the wave of his hand motioning towards the entrance, the company happily agreed, following their leader out of the cave.


	4. What is really going on?

**A little late on the update, I'm sorry. Life has a funny way of making things pop up and mess everything up. Enjoy!**

**=====================================================================================**

 

Allanna had had enough of orcs to last the rest of her days, running from them with only the help of Radgast. She had never been on the run like this for so long, especially by wargs being ridden by orcs. They were pinned against a small outcropping of rocks, Kili and Allanna fired arrows as fast as they could but it was not enough, then Gandalf disappeared and the mood soured. The plains were far and wide, Allanna knew them well enough to know that the hidden entrance to Imladris

 

“Where's Gandalf!” Dori yelled as he readied his weapon, the orcs on wargs, drawing ever closer.

 

“He's abandoned us!” Dwalin replied as the group slowly backed towards the outcropping of rocks.

 

“Hold your ground!” Thorin hollered as everyone drew their weapons.

 

Allanna turned to look back at the rocks and saw Gandalf pop up,

 

“This way you fools!” He yelled and motioned for them to follow him.  
  
“Move! Quickly, all of you!” Thorin helped each dwarf down the slope into a small cavern area,

 

“Go! Go! Go!” He pushed each one as they past, Allanna falling back slowly to shoot at the orcs on wargs.

 

One pushed past her, knocking her down but Thorin was quick to cut it down. Stumbling onto her feet once more but seeing Kili farther out than herself.

 

“Kili! Go!” She screamed loudly, the man turned and bolted straight for her, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him.

 

Fili dropped down first then Allanna and Kili, Thorin was the last. The company backed up but kept their weapons at the ready until the sound of a horn drove them to look up in confusion and wonder. Allanna could hear the sound of hooves, a screech of pain sounded and an orc dropped through the entrance, sliding down to stop in front of the company. Thorin knelt down and pulled the arrow out of the orc and grimaced,

 

“Elves.” He spat out as he looked back at Gandalf.

 

“I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?” Dwalin asked as he looked down a pathway then back at the company.

 

The pathway was at the back of the cave, Allanna knew all too well were she was at now. The Hidden passage to Imladris.

 

“Follow it of course!” Bofur told Dwalin before following Dwalin.

 

“I think that would be wise.” Gandalf said as he looked to Allanna with the barest hint of a grin upon his lips.

 

The rest of the group followed Dwalin through the passage until they came out to see the beautiful valley below. Looking on, the company was bewildered at the sight before them, a beautiful valley lush and full of water and elven buildings, the waterfalls had always given her a sense of peace.

 

“The Hidden Valley of Imladris.” Allanna announced as she looked to Bilbo who looked up at her,

 

“In the common tongue, it's known by another name.” Gandalf moved past Bilbo, towards Thorin.

 

“Rivendell.” Bilbo said with a smile.

 

“Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea.” Gandalf looked to be reminiscing as Thorin turned to him with a glare.

 

“This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy.” Allanna looked to Thorin as he spoke then moved towards him.

 

“Thorin...” She warned lowly,

 

“You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.” Gandalf defended,

 

“You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us.” Thorin could not deny that they needed rest and replenished supplies but Allanna could see he wanted nothing to do with the Elves.

 

“Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me.” Gandalf waved Thorin on and so they began their descent to the Hidden Valley.

 

The company was alight with cautious excitement while Allanna could only keep looking back to Gandalf, though she knew they had needed Lord Elrond's help, she was not so sure that this would be the best for her. Thorin would surely be angered by this visit. She walked across the bridge to see the statues of old and turned to see Lindir walking down the flight of stone stairs to greet them.

 

“Mithrandir. Lady Allanna.” Allanna swore she flinched when Lindir called her, turning to see Lindir, Gandalf greeted the elf.

 

“Ah. Lindir.” Lindir bowed his head happily to both Gandalf and Allanna.

 

“ _We heard you crossed into the valley. I am surprised to see Lady Allanna with you Gandalf.”_ Lindir smiled to Allanna and she nodded to him.

 

“I must speak with Lord Elrond.” Gandalf's voice took on a serious tone as he spoke to the elf.

 

“My Lord Elrond is not here.” Lindir told the wizard before reaching a hand out to Allanna, she extended her hand and clasped his, letting the elf bring her hand to his lips.

 

Lindir had been one of the many elf men who were smitten with her, she did not think that twenty years away would change that.

 

“Not here? Where is he?” Gandalf looked to Lindir quizzically as Allanna pulled her hand from Lindir's gently, feeling eyes burning into the back of her head until a horn sounded.

 

The same horn that had sounded when they had dropped into the hidden passage rang in the valley, everyone turned to see riders coming down the stairs to the veranda where they were. They all wore beautifully crafted armor riding steeds of white except for one, one dark stallion that belong to the Lord of Rivendell. Thorin called to close ranks and Allanna was shoved into the middle of the group who drew their weapons as the elven warriors circled them. Riding a black horse, Lord Elrond looked to Allanna then to Gandalf.

 

“Gandalf.” His voice was the same as she remembered, a stern but caring tone.

 

“Lord Elrond. _My friend.”_ Gandalf bowed to the elven Lord,

 

“ _Where have you been?”_ Gandalf asked his long time friend,

 

“ _We've been hunting an orc pack that came up from the South. We slew a number of them near the Hidden Pass.”_ Lord Elrond dismounted and came to hug his friend dearly.

 

“Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near.” Lord Elrond moved and gave Lindir his sword as he looked at the company of dwarves with Allanna in the middle of them, looking at Elrond apologetically.

 

“Ah, that may have been us.” Gandalf confessed, Thorin moved forward as the horses moved.

 

Allanna moved forward as well, Elrond extended his hand to her,

 

“ _You have been gone for far too long Allanna.”_ Elrond watched her hand come into his and he pulled her close, into a hug that told more of affection than friendship.

 

“ _I did not mean to stay away for so long my Lord.”_ Kili watched Allanna melt into the hug, a surge of jealousy sparked within him, surprising even himself.

 

“ _Of course you did not.”_ Lord Elrond looked at her knowingly, she could never hide from any of the elven leaders, she was too predictable for their sharp elven minds.

 

Lord Elrond let go of the Dúnadan woman and turned to greet his guests,  
  
“Welcome Thorin, son of Thráin.” Lord Elrond addressed Thorin but it seemed that Thorin was at a disadvantage.

 

“I do not believe we have met.” Allanna saw Thorin give Lord Elrond a critical eye but he seemed at a loss as to whom he was actually speaking to.

 

“You have you grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain.” Thorin's eyes flickered in surprise momentarily,

 

“Indeed? He made no mention of you.” The Exiled King's words were meant to be insulting, Lord Elrond saw this but only looked at Thorin impassively.

 

“ _I invite you into my home, food and rest will be awarded to you.”_ Allanna saw the shift in the dwarves attitude,

 

“What did he say? Does he offer us insult?” Glóin stepped forward only just to growl out his sentence through his beard and the rest of the dwarves stood by their companion and reached for their weapons.

 

“No, my friends, he's offering you food.” Allanna defended happily.

 

The dwarves turned to each other and talked in hushed tones to one another while sliding glances to their host. Looking back at Elrond fully, Glóin seemed to have amended his thoughts,

 

“Well, in that case, lead on.” Lord Elrond and Gandalf smiled and made their way up the stone stairs, leading their guests further into the Hidden Valley of Imladris.

 

“So, how do you know our gracious host milady?” Fili asked Allanna as he came to walk beside her while his brother listened intently nearby.

 

“Lord Elrond and I...well...”

 

“Here, sit. Food shall be brought out us.” Lord Elrond motioned for the dwarves to sit and they obeyed, Allanna was seated next to Gandalf who sat on the elven lord's right.

 

Once the company was settled in, food was brought out to the table and the softest of music was played by several severing elves. Allanna was surprised by how thankful the company of dwarves were, even if they were wary. Wine was served a long with the meal and conversation between the company, added to the merry singing of the dwarves.  
  
“So, tell me Thorin Oakenshield, how is it that you came to know my daughter?” Lord Elrond asked and Allanna immediately stiffened at the question and the company directed their full attention at Allanna.  
  
“Your daughter?” Thorin growled out low as his eyes shifted to Allanna, casting her as the betrayer.

 

“Allanna was readily accepted as a child of the elven leaders. Her father had taken the mantle of ranger long before she was born, her mother died giving birth to the woman seated next to you. Thaln could not take care of his babe and so she was given Sanctuary within the Elven Realms. Allanna spent close to 16 years with each of the elven rulers, I was last before she left to seek out what remained of her family.” Lord Elrond looked at Allanna and saw that she was looking at him fondly, his information had softened the blow to the dwarves but Thorin still seemed wary.

 

“Each of the elven rulers?” He asked,

 

“Lord Thranduil was first, Lady Galadriel second and Lord Elrond was the last.” Allanna answered, drawing Thorin's attention and saw his eyes wondering at her.

 

“No, I did not know of your father or your grandfather. I was but a child, a babe when I stayed with Lord Thranduil.” Allanna remembered Thranduil's love for her, he cared for her as if she had been his only child.

 

Allanna seemed to fade from the conversation after that, she ate in silence as Lord Elrond told Thorin and Gandalf more of the swords they had found in the troll hoard. Fili and Kili watched the emotions played across her face while their uncle was only briefly aware of her plight. The dwarves complained about the food while Lord Elrond looked briefly to his foster-daughter, seeing the pain there.

 

“ _May I be excused father?”_ Allanna voice was soft, barely heard over the complaints of the dwarves about the food, but Lord Elrond's eyes met hers and he nodded to her.

 

Removing herself from the table, all three of the heirs of Durin watched her leave the veranda,

 

“You have to forgive Allanna, Thranduil had tried to keep her hidden from the world. He was loathe to let her come to Lothlórien when it was time. Her only comfort was the knowledge she gained from her stay.” Lord Elrond watched his foster-daughter disappear, to her old room, he surmised.

 

“ _Allanna had been spotted near the skin-changer's home no more than a year ago. Thranduil had inquired about her well being since he is the only one she has not seen again.”_ Gandalf told Lord Elrond, this was new information the elven lord had not know about.

 

“ _Thranduil wishes his daughter returned to his home.”_ Elrond looked to his friend.

 

“I've heard several elves saying that Allanna belongs to your house...Lord Elrond.” Fili said, receiving a look from both his brother and uncle.

 

“Allanna belongs no more to Arnor and the Dúnedain than she does to my house master dwarf. However, her ancestors are my kin and it has been said by not only myself but others that she bears a strong resemblance to an elf.” Lord Elrond looked to Fili then to Thorin,

 

“Lady Galadriel once said that she looked very much like your mother, Lord Elrond.” Gandalf looked to his elf-friend to see that Elrond had known of this.

 

“ _For the striking appearance and wisdom my mother had, Allanna carries all of that and more. She is more alike an elf than what Galadriel had foreseen.”_

 

 

 

 

Allanna huffed, her room was exactly as she had left it when she had left Rivendell. Lord Elrond had kept it clean for her return, knowing that his home was the one place she could not bear to be away from for long. Seeing the cliffs and the waterfalls reminded her of why she had wanted to stay but the uncle she was left with in Arnor wanted her home to marry. Leaving her room after she dressed in a soft blue dress, she walked through the halls until she heard the laughter of dwarves as wood broke loudly, the moon lighted her steps as she moved closer to the sounds of joy and laughter. Until, the soft words flowed through her mind then her steps became fast. Following the directions given to her, she found Gandalf and Lord Elrond walking up the winding stairs to the platform that over looked the entire valley. Speeding past both her mentor and the elven lord, she came to the top and saw the beautiful, tall, silver haired woman standing on the precipice of the platform.

 

“Lady Galadriel.” Tears of happiness formed in Allanna's eyes as the woman turned around, facing her and smiling softly at the Dúnadan woman.

 

“Allanna.” Her voice smoothed over Allanna's body like fine cloth.

 

Moving forward, Allanna embraced Lady Galadriel as a daughter would embrace her mother. Galadriel smiled and embraced Allanna,

 

“ _If I would have known mother--”_

 

“ _Hush child, a mother knows all, sees all.”_ Allanna had always felt that Galadriel could have been a mother to all with how loving and compassionate she could be.

 

“ _Take care child,”_ Allanna leaned into the elf-woman's touch upon her head,

 

“ _Dark times are ahead. Be prepared.”_ Allanna nodded as Lady Galadriel moved her hand from Allanna's hair to her cheek, kissing the other softly.

 

Lady Galadriel let go of Allanna and watched her leave, her eyes never leaving the disappearing form.  
  
_“She grows in beauty and strength each time I see her.”_ Lady Galadriel looked to Elrond and Gandalf as they came to the top of the platform.

 

“Lady Galadriel.” Gandalf was surprised yet humbled by her presence,

 

“Mithrandir.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Allanna was still smiling when she came to find the dwarves laughing and cooking meat over a fire made from elven furniture. Thorin was sitting up against a wall on a day bed, watching the fire as Bifur tried to cook a leaf of lettuce over the fire. Rolling her eyes happily, she looked to see Kili looking at her with a smile that made her blush. Looking away from Kili, she looked to Thorin who was looking at her, he slowly stood up moved towards her and motioned for her to walk away from the merry group. Thorin walked next to her with his hands behind his back,

 

“You planned with Gandalf to come here?” Thorin's voice wasn't accusing in any manner, that gave her hope for the conversation.

 

“I did not. Gandalf hadn't spoken to me about coming to Rivendell at all, I did not know where we were going until we reached the plains.” Allanna didn't look at Thorin, he could see that her mind was preoccupied with other thoughts.

 

“I wish to speak about your time with the elven king Thranduil.” Thorin commanded softly,

 

'No.” Allanna quickly said, the fear and uncertainty in her voice made him pause as she sat down on a stone bench.

 

He sat down beside her and waited, Thorin could be a patient man when he needed to be. It was clear to him that she was nervous and upset about her time spent with the elven king. Thorin was surprised by her emotions, she was a strong woman and to see her in such a state left him wondering more about her. Standing up, she paced angrily near the bench, her fists clenched as she did so.

 

“He was not mean or cruel by any means to me, Thranduil was kind to me. Cared for me.” Allanna turned to Thorin, there was a shadow of sadness in her eyes.

 

“Thranduil cared for me as one would care for their flesh and blood. I remained within his kingdom, never allowed to venture out into the Greenwood. I was treated as if I were a precious gem to be kept hidden from the world. I learned much but saw very little while I lived within his home. If I had stayed any longer I am sure that I would have to marry into the Woodland Realm.” Rubbing her forehead, Allanna finally sat back down next to Thorin.

 

“I felt like a prisoner in his home.” She confessed, it did not shock Thorin, the elven lord Thranduil was not like this Lord Elrond he had met today.

 

Allanna looked at Thorin, several emotions passing through his stormy eyes. He seemed to be deep in thought for several moments before his eyes snapped to hers and studied her for a moment. She was briefly aware that his hand had moved to her thigh, it was an intimate touch but as soon as it came, it was gone. An odd sensation came over her as he withdrew his hand, the touch had felt the spot where his hand was burning. Thorin's hand had been very warm, warm enough to be felt through her dress.

 

“I bid you good night my King.” Allanna said to Thorin, it gave him leave of her so that he could go and collect himself before the morning.

 

Thorin bowed his head only just as he moved form the bench and walked away, his mind was clouded with thoughts that a King shouldn't have about a woman who was not of his kind. Frustration had been gone from his mind when he touched her but when he came to see reason, he had pulled away from her. It was clear there was confusion written on her face but Allanna couldn't shake the feeling that it would only progress from there.


	5. Left Behind

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I wanted to give my thanks to each and everyone of you that reviewed, favored and followed not only this story but also Dwarves Love Ladies and myself. :)**

**=====================================================================================**

 

 

Allanna leaned on the railing overlooking one of the many waterfalls in the Hidden Valley of Imladris, it was beautiful in the moonlight and she felt truly at peace within the safety of it's lush greenery and it's peaceful waters. Rivendell was one of few places she could count on her hand that she truly enjoyed being at. Lord Elrond had always been a voice of reason a long with Lady Galadriel but her mind was plagued with thoughts of the Greenwood. Her heart missed Legolas and Tauriel but Thranduil was someone she had and would avoid at all costs. Staying away from the Greenwood had been harder than she had originally thought and now that she knew that the company would have to pass through the Greenwood to get to Erebor...Allanna was unsure. Rubbing her arms, she sighed and hung her head. Allanna wondered what Thranduil would do if he found out that she was helping Thorin Oakenshield, would she have to face his wrath or would she be forced to stay in the Greenwood to appease the Elven King? All of these thoughts raced through her mind and it worried her to no end what could happen.

 

“Lady Allanna?” Her emerald eyes moved to the sound of the voice, Fili peered around the corner and then slowly moved towards her.

 

Still wearing armor, he came closer to her, seeing her with a look of confusion and sadness upon her face. Fili came and leaned his arms on the railing beside her but did not comment on her emotional state.

 

“This is a beautiful place. Very serene.” His eyes turned to her before his body turned to completely face Allanna,

 

“It is. I loved being here and I still do, I've never been more at peace than I am when I am here.” Allanna sighed and moved back from the railing and looked down at Fili, pushing her dark hair away from her face.

 

“Though I am weighed down by thoughts.” It was easy for Fili to see hat she was burdened by her own thoughts but he said nothing for some time before he gestured for her to sit down on the nearby bench.

 

Smiling, she let him grab her hand and move her over to the bench so they could sit together on it. Once seated, Fili folded his hand together and leaned back to relax on the seat then he turned his face up to hers with a grin.

 

“Tell me about what troubles you.” Fili's voice took on a tone of command, one she was sure he had practiced time and time again for when he would have to rule, but it also soothed her.

 

“I fear what will happen if we come close to the Greenwood, it still troubles me what could happen if I am caught within the borders. Thranduil would take offense to my presence within the company of Thorin Oakenshield, I do not expect to be treated as kindly as I once would have been.” Sighing softly, Allanna pulled her knee up to her face and placed her chin upon it.

 

Her eyes looked to her feet for several seconds before she sat back up straight then Allanna looked to Fili with a soft smile upon her lips,

 

“Thank you for listening Fili, it means a lot to me to you did.” Fili flashed her his signature smirk as one of his golden brows raised.

 

Looking at her with that smirk, he rolled his eyes playfully at her before taking her hands in his, examining her hands within his own. Despite years of fighting and using her hands, they seemed so soft and small compared to his own large, callused hands. Fili thought they were beautiful hands, ones that needed to be doted upon, ones that he found he desired to be touched with. Seemingly, oblivious to Fili's thoughts until his eyes came up to meet hers and a madness seemed to overtake him because he stood up took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Allanna was surprised by the sudden kiss and stiffened, but she melted into the kiss for a few moments until she gently pushed Fili back from her. He did not fight her movements and sat back down next to her, looking at her as he waited to see her reaction. Surprise, confusion and another emotion he could not quite name were written upon her face then sadness as she slowly stood up.

 

“I am sorry Fili, as an Heir of Durin...I cannot return your affections. I am sorry.” Allanna fled the overlook before Fili could not say anything to her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Morning came too quickly for Allanna, sleep hadn't come easily to her and when she had finally fallen asleep, her dreams were not peaceful. Blinking as the sun rested on her face, she slowly sat up and looked around her room, remembering that she was in Rivendell. Allanna moved from her bed and she stepped outside of her door, the sun had been up for some time already but it had just moved high enough in the sky for the sun to shine into her window perfectly. Shutting the door to her room, she changed into her armor and strapped her weapons to her person before she left her room and made her way to Lord Elrond's study. Reaching Lord Elrond's study, she found that Lord Elrond was dining with his sons, Elladan and Elrohir, his twin sons. The twins were up to greet her happily as she was pulled up into their arms separately. Allanna held them both in her arms, she had missed them greatly in her time away from the Hidden Valley of Imladris.

 

“Come, sit with us Allanna. We have sorely missed your pleasant company since your departure.” Elrohir smiled brightly at Allanna as his twin bade her to sit.

 

Removing her weapons, she set them aside and sat down at the table with Elrond who seemed to be in deep thought. His sons sat on either side of Allanna, she had been smitten with the twins since she was old enough to understand what happened between a man and a woman but Elladan and Elrohir were out of her reach just as the Heirs to Durin.

 

“They left before dawn.” Allanna sighed as she took a crust of bread and spread butter and honey over it as she had loved to do as a growing woman.

 

“Yes.” Lord Elrond's eyes lifted to hers just as she had lifted hers to his.

 

“I suspected as much.” Silence was not known to dwarves as it was to the elves.

 

Eating her bread, she thought long on what she would do now that the company had left her behind. Elladan and Elrohir watched her closely as she ate in silence, contemplating on what she would do now that the company of Thorin Oakenshield had left her behind.

 

“Walk with me, I wish to know what is on your mind.” Lord Elrond stood up and motioned for her to follow, Allanna did not refuse.

 

Elladan held up another chunk of bread with butter and honey smothered over it, Allanna took it gratefully, kissed the twins on the cheek and ran after Lord Elrond. The Elven Lord was not too far ahead and so it took Allanna no time to catch up to her foster-father.

 

“Lord Elrond?” Allanna looked at him questioningly.

 

“Do you plan on following Thorin Oakenshield?” His question was direct as ever, he could always see through her, which is why she never wondered where his sons acquired that ability from.

 

“I feel that I should fin--”

 

“Allanna.” His voice was soft and demanding towards her.

 

How could she continue to try and hide from the elven leaders, they had long since stopped being her caretakers but were now her family.

 

“Father, I do feel that I should see this quest through until the end.” Allanna felt as if she was pleading for him to let her go after the company, as if she was a child again for him to protect.

 

“Thorin Oakenshield and his heirs seek to steal you away.” It was a statement that gave her heart great pain

 

“Father, I cannot stay behind. Elladan and Elrohir...” Sighing, she looked forward as she walked beside him until they came upon the pathway with Isildur painted on the wall opposite of a stone guardian, her arms outstretched with the shards of Narsil laying on a cloth.

 

“I know of your affections that you hold for Elladan and Elrohir.” There was a sadness to his voice that she could not bear.

 

“Father, I would not take one of your sons from you. I am...I am not of royal or noble blood, I am not fit to be a wife to either of your sons.” Allanna knew her place in the world and although it saddened her to think of it, she knew that her destiny would be to eventually marry to a man she did not love and have children.

 

“Time will take you away from this world one day. This saddens me deeply, you are as much a part of my house as my own children.” Lord Elrond bade her to sit on a bench nearest the painting of Isildur defeating Sauron.

 

“Lady Galadriel left a letter for you, Elrohir and Elladan have already seen to reading it and so now you must read it for yourself.” Lord Elrond seemed to produce the letter from the air as he handed it to her,

 

“Know that this letter has reached many eyes and ears before it came to you, keep that it mind.” He warned.

 

Allanna looked to Lord Elrond before she opened the letter and slowly began to read it, hearing Lady Galadriel's voice in her mind as she read the letter.

 

“ _My Dearest Child,_

 

_Know that this news has been in discussion since you were brought to our attention. Your father had begged and pleaded for years until his death. Lord Elrond was the first choice by your father but he could not bear to see you age as Men do. Thranduil cannot see you as a child of Man as Elrond and I do. It was with a heavy heart that it was decided that when the time came, you would become a member of my family, my house. Your status as a member of my house, my kin, will be revered and honored wherever you go. Gone will be your duties to the_ _Rangers of the North_ _and to Arnor, and in their place you will find you are now Allanna of_ _L_ _othl_ _órien_ _.”_

 

Allanna covered her mouth with her hand as tears crept into her eyes, her hand went to her mouth, trying to hold in the tears that threatened to spill.

 

“Before you leave for Lothlórien, I have something I must ask of you.” Lord Elrond looked at Allanna then his sons,

 

“Name it and I shall do it.” Allanna confidently looked up at Lord Elrond and wiped her tears away as she slowly came from her eyes.

 

“None must know.” He warned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Aye, I miss the lass.” Dwalin agreed as he looked to Bilbo.

 

Bilbo felt like it had been years since they left Rivendell and Allanna, it had been Thorin's command and his company followed the order. Since leaving, the Heirs of Durin had seemed less of themselves, prone to fits of irritability than before.

 

“Her cooking sure was good.” Bombur groaned as he remembered Allanna's cooking in his mind, making his stomach growl in protest, he rubbed his belly to settle it.

 

Bifur spoke but his words were unintelligible except for a few words Khuzdul before hanging his head in sadness. None would admit that Allanna's presence had changed them and their moods often when they were down, she was an able warrior and a great companion. Each member had enjoyed her company in a different way. Allanna had always tried to communicate with Bifur despite that the axe to his skull had made it quite the daunting task, Balin had loved their conversations about tales of lore and old pathways to secret places, Dwalin loved trying to spar with her, Bofur and Allanna loved joking around with the others together, Bombur and her shared a love of food, and Bilbo loved talking about his maps and books. Allanna was well versed in many things and always seemed to have an answer for any question she was asked.

 

“Oh aye, she was a fine lass.” Bofur frowned as they climbed a particularly slippery grassy hill.

 

It had rained the night before, making their trek harder as they climbed the hills, slipping on their fronts several times before reaching the tops of the hills and cliffs.

 

“I am sure we will see her again, she cannot be too far behind us.” Bilbo suggested but very few shared his enthusiasm.

 

“I want to hope she will come after us.” Fili confessed to Bilbo as she walked close to the Hobbit, his lips in a frown.

 

“She will, I'm sure of it!” Bilbo told Fili excitedly,

 

“I hope you are right.”

 

 

 

 

Allanna ran her blade across the neck of the orc who was in her grasp, his head was separated from his body and the black blood covered the front of her armor and cloak. Slamming her blade into the ground, she removed it and let the dirt absorb the blood of the orc. Looking back at the small scouting party that had followed her after leaving Rivendell, she spat on the ground by their dead bodies. The horse Lord Elrond had given her stood nearby, waiting for his rider to acknowledge him. Moving to the horse, she mounted it then looked back at the three orcs laying on the ground with the evidence of her sword upon their bodies then she turned and headed further into the forests of Lothlórien. The sunlight had long since crept through the trees and their leaves, illuminating everything the greenery brilliantly, bringing to life the creatures and plants alike. It was not long before she felt eyes upon her and so, she dismounted her horse and continued forward with her steed following her. It wasn't long before she was approached by a small group of Galadhrim from each side, Haldir was leading the Galadhrim in front. Bowing to Haldir, he bowed to her as well out of respect.

 

“ _Haldir, it has been too long since I have last looked upon Caras Galadhon and the friends I have here.”_ Allanna smiled and received a slight smile from Haldir, he was exactly as she remembered. His golden hair still offset by the brown in it and his blue eyes still seemed to pierce her very soul.

 

“ _It has been too long Allanna.”_ Her eyes moved from Haldir to see his brothers, Rumil and Orophin, who came walking forward, she embrace each of the brothers happily.

 

“ _Too long!”_ Rumil winked at her playfully,

 

“ _Come, I am sure Lady Galadriel is waiting for me.”_ Allanna motioned for the brothers to lead the way and so they did.

 

“ _What have you done since you left Caras Galadhon my lady?”_ Orophin questioned as they walked through the forest with the brothers very close to her, seemingly guarding her from danger.

 

“ _There are stories I could tell you that would have you laughing for days Orophin. However--”_

 

“ _Stories are for another time my lady,_ there are pressing matters to attend to.” Rumil and Haldir looked forward, Allanna had been deep enough since coming to Lórien but it was still some time until they reached Caras Caladhon.

 

“ _I have missed these trees.”_ Allanna sighed, her hands ghosting over a tree that they passed, she remembered the day she had left Lórien, it was raining that day when she had left.

 

Haldir and his brothers had been kind enough to see her off, she remembered weeping like a child as she left.

 

The feel of the forest hadn't changed even if she had but it seemed to recognize her as if it had known her since birth, this was her home now and for the rest of her days. It was an odd feeling to be apart of something as grand as the elven life that she was now entitled to.

 

“ _You look overwhelmed my lady.”_ Haldir pointed out, he was right of course, but Allanna was hard pressed to admit it herself.

 

“ _There is much to take in Haldir, I was thrust into a position I did not know I was supposed to be in.”_ Allanna frowned a little, knowing what would be needed of her was only the beginning.

 

She would have to marry eventually so that she may assume her role as future leader of Lothlórien, though Allanna knew that she would never live to see those days but her children would carry on for her.

 

“ _Have you chosen a husband yet my lady?”_ Allanna stiffened at the question posed by Rumil, his eyes gazing, assessing her reaction.

 

Shaking her head at his question, she took time to think about it. Would Lady Galadriel want her to find a husband soon or would the Lady of Wood want Allanna to find herself a mate when she was ready? These thoughts plagued her mind as they continued to walk.

 

“ _I would be honored if your considered me as a suitor my lady.”_ Allanna was surprised and it was evident on her face as she turned and looked at Orophin, a blush crept up onto her cheeks as she nodded meekly.

 

This was all new to her but now that she was formally recognized as kin to Lady Galadriel Allanna surmised that man would seek her hand but did she really know what love was? Allanna wasn't so sure she knew what love was. The rest of the journey was quiet for which Allanna was grateful for, she needed time to think without interruption. Caras Galadhon finally came into view and her body, soul and mind relaxed at sights and sounds of Caras Galadhon. Her feet knew where she had to go, over the Deep Fosse and her eyes looked up to the trees. Lights from the stair ways and the flets were brightened as the sun slowly dropped low in the sky but were not bright enough for a man to pass through without tripping over. Thankfully, her eyesight was better than a man's but not as great as an elf's eyes. Once across Deep Fosse, the rest of the border-guards left her, all except Haldir and his brothers who escorted her up to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn's flet at the center of the elven city, atop the highest mallorn tree. Lord Celeborn was reading a book in a chair on the balcony as his lady wife met her visitors at the entrance to the joined flet.

 

“ _I did not expect you so soon Allanna, my child.”_ Lady Galadriel put her soft hands on the sides of Allanna's face and the elven queen touched her forehead to Allanna's in a gesture of affection.

 

“ _I should not have lingered so far away.”_ Relishing the affectionate gesture from her foster-mother, she slowly opened her eyes as the soft hands of the Lady retracted from her face to clasp in front of her body.

 

“ _There is much that burdens your mind. Come, we have much to discuss.”_ Allanna obeyed her lady and followed behind the graceful, elegant elven woman.

 

Lord Celeborn followed behind his lady wife before joining her side with Allanna following the pair. It was a powerful but calming image to see, any person who would see the sight before her would not have seen the love between Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel but Allanna could see the love, the affection between the elven leaders. They arrived at the gardens, Lord Celeborn stood nearby and watched on as Lady Galadriel beckoned for Allanna to come towards her.

 

“ _I have much to show you Allanna. Much for you to learn and not long to learn it.”_ Allanna gave Lady Galadriel a puzzled look, seemingly unsure, Allanna came forward. Not knowing that this would be the day everything would change.


	6. Coming Ever Closer to Danger

**Yes, it has been quite some time since I last posted, I apologize. I won't bore you with the details of why I hadn't posted. I didn't know where to stop for this chapter and I apologize for the abrupt ending for this chapter.**

**=====================================================================================**

 

 

Allanna was exhausted, it had been a fortnight since she had left Lothlórien and shehad left riding as hard as she could for Mirkwood. Lady Galadriel was generous with the information and her ability to see many paths within the future, Allanna had been gifted a horse who was young andthe young stallion listened to her intently so that she may reach her destination swiftly. Sleep had evaded her since her departure from the lands of Lady Galadriel and it was showing in her mood with her body. Dreams turned into nightmares when she tried to sleep, Allanna hoped it was the side effects of the magic and liquid that Lady Galadriel had given her before she had been able to glimpse within the possibilities of the future. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up at the sun that was coming through the trees but dark clouds began to move closer and closer, it seemed to be moving to cover the sun's bright rays. Sighing, she rolled over on her bedroll and looked at Haerai, her young stallion looked at her as his ears perked up along with his head. Slowly moving from her bedroll, she packed up the small camp she had as the rain began to pour, then a loud growl stopped her. With a quickness she had not expected from herself, Allanna pulled her sword out of his sheath only to be greeted by the face of a warg scout when she turned around. Stabbing forward, the warg dodged but not quick enough, the sword sliced his shoulder and left the foul beast howling in pain and rage at her.

 

“ _Haerai!”_ Allanna yelled for her young stallion who responded in kind.

 

The brown stallion came to his master's aid and promptly kicked the warg in the face, slashing at it once more, she then drove her blade through the roof of it's mouth. It whined loudly but Allanna had no time to rejoice in her victory because she heard loud barking and growling coming in her direction. Swinging up into the saddle, she spurred Haerai onward, going north so she could find the Elven Gate that directed a road through the Greenwood. However, she came out into the plains and a pack of orcs on their giant Gundabad wargs followed her closely, barking and nipping at her heels.

 

“ _Faster Haerai! We must_ away!” Allanna smoothed her hands on the stallions' neck in hopes that he would be persuaded to move faster, the stallion heeded her words and he sped up his pace to as fast as his body would allow him.

 

The orcs were gaining ground faster than she anticipated, the wargs were bred for speed and it would be a matter of time before she would be overrun with the foul beasts. Allanna drew her bow and fought to keep a hold of Haerai with her legs gripping his sides harshly to keep her body steady. Turning just so, she sent an arrow into the neck of an orc who had come up on her side too close for her liking. The orc fell from his beast and tried to scream as blood filled his throat and he was soon joined by another orc who was writhing on the ground with an arrow through his eye. She had the upper hand! The wargs would follow the orcs and it seemed only three were left but she had not seen that one of the orcs had pulled a bow free, and notched an arrow until said arrow impacted with her shoulder with such a force that she was flung from the saddle of Haerai. Landing on her front, Allanna stood up on shaking legs and saw the arrow protruding out of her shoulder on her back. Wrenching it free, she threw the arrow to the ground and spat at it. Two wargs seemed to have her pinned to her spot as the three orcs grinned maliciously as they moved to circle her. The sword that had been sheathed on her hip was now out in her hands, if she was going to die then she would die with a sword in her hands.

 

“ _Azog would love this pretty piece of meat.”_ Allanna's emerald eyes looked to the one who spoke, she had learned black speech years ago thanks to tutelage of the elves, know thy enemy was what Lady Galadriel had taught her.

 

Grinding her teeth, she launched herself at one of the wargs and imbedded her sword in its' chest but the orcs only backed up the slightest, not deterred from their prize. Allanna felt herself become dizzy, due to blood loss or her fatigue, she did not know. An orc jumped off of his warg, grinning like a crazed fool and drew his sword. This wasn't their work, she knew it wasn't, the arrowhead hadn't been covered in any substance when she pulled it out. Staggering as she moved forward, she wasn't quick enough to block the blade that slashed the side of her armor and flesh open. Allanna cried out in pain as her vision spun and pain brought her to her knees, then the orcs became spooked at a thunderous roar that sounded. It wasn't one she remembered hearing before but it seemed as if the ground shook under her, Haerai came trotting back up to her as the orcs fled in fear. Haerai was calm, it seemed as if he felt no danger and nudged his master softly on her uninjured shoulder which resulted in his master falling to the ground. That's when he panicked, whinning softly and nipping at her hood, all he received was a moan of pain as sweat began to cover her body. Allanna tried to keep her eyes open and succeeded for some time as she tried to push herself back up, but when she saw four rather large black paws tipped in claws stand before her, it drove her into a panic through the fever that was overtaking her body. A black furred snout sniffed her curiously when she held her hand out to it, but she was too weak to lift herself up completely, instead she turned her head and saw a very large black bear staring down at her.

 

The bear did not seem to mean her harm, in fact, it was surprisingly gentle with her. Through her haze she finally remembered this big black bear and smiled happily.

 

“Beorn.” Her voice was raw and shook as her hand found his cheek and stroked his soft fur before succumbing to darkness.

 

 

 

 

Emerald eyes fluttered open as a cool cloth touched her brow, it felt wonderful on her warm forehead and she wished for more. A large hand lifted her gently and let her drink greedily from a cup of cold water, her hands came up and grabbed at the hand that quenched her thirst, receiving a rough laugh from the owner of said hand. Allanna looked up and saw Beorn staring down at her, her sigh was one of relief and happiness as his head came down and touched his head to hers. Winding her arms around Beorn's neck, Allanna hugged the shape-shifter to her as he did to her, forgetting the pain in her shoulder and her side momentarily to sigh in relief as he held her. Once she regained herself, she sniffled and let Beorn check her bandages,

 

“What were you doing little cub?” His voice was still as raspy as ever and it made her smile through the pain.

 

“I came from the Realm of Lady Galadriel.” Allanna tried to grab the cup with her hands and ended up knocking it over, much to her dismay.

 

Beorn chuckled and cleaned up the water she had spilled then fetched her more water so she could quench her thirst. Greedily downing the cool, clear liquid with the skin-changer's help, she sighed in content.

 

“I hope you are not going to Mirkwood.” Beorn's voice took on an edge that she had come to understand as a stern, protective warning coming from him.

 

“I am.” Allanna would not lie to Beorn, she knew better, he knew her far too well for such nonsense.

 

Huffing, he moved away from the bed and grabbed a plate of food for her. Beorn brought over the plate of food and watched her eat it messily which was not something he was accustomed to but her limbs were still weighed in exhaustion from the ordeal she had been through. Once the food was cleared from her plate, she handed it back to Beorn and muttered a 'thank you' to him. Attempting to stretch, she hissed at the pain on the back of her shoulder, then a tingling sensation. Never mind that she was in a state of undress under the furs,

 

“I tended to your wounds whilst you were sleeping. Like a cub, sleeping hard as always.” Beorn's rumbling laugh made Allanna grin.

 

Beorn had always been a gentle, kind man to her since she was a young woman and it gave her such a feeling of warmth within her that it made her smile. True friendship was what they shared and she hoped that it would continue on until the end of her time. Beorn was truly concerned for her well-being and Allanna understood better than others what would happen if she was caught within the borders of Mirkwood, it was a risk she had decided to make when she chose to help reclaim Erebor for Durin's Folk. It was not an easy decision and it still weighed heavily on her now that she had been recognized as Lady Galadriel's kin.

 

“You will need to rest little cub, your injuries will need time to heal. Once they are healed enough I suspect you will be off into Mirkwood once the time has come.” Allanna looked to Beorn as he spoke softly, the time of her youth had since past and he could do nothing to stop the woman his little cub had become.

 

“This is something I must do Beorn.” She lifted her eyes to look at Beorn as he moved to come and sit on the edge of the bed,

 

“I can only hope that you will not get caught in the web of the Elven King.”

 

 

 

 

Allanna was up and moving about much to Beorn's dismay, she had risen with the sun and had finished cooking before he lumbered up to the table as a bear. Orcs were coming too close to his home for him to leave it unprotected, he suspected Allanna knew why but she did not divulge the information and Beorn was far from a prying bear. Listening to her hum a delightful little tune as she covered her biscuit in honey, he nudged her leg with his head, he had not come out of his bear form in a day so that he could protect his home and the woman inside of it. Allanna grabbed a few biscuits, dropped them onto a plate and smothered them in honey before she placed it on the bench next to her, since his head was high enough to reach it. Beorn gobbled the honey covered biscuits down then waited for her to finish breaking her fast, once she was finished, she hopped down from the bench and walked over to the large wooden door that separated the inside from the out. Opening it, she let Beorn go out of the door first before pulling the door closed with as much strength as she could manage.

 

“It is such a beautiful day.” Allanna commented as she looked up at the sky then to the field surrounding Beorn's home.

 

It had been close to three months since she had seen the company of Thorin Oakenshield and it made her wonder if Thorin still wanted her to help, not that Allanna was looking for an apology from him. Thorin had his reasons for leaving her behind and it seemed as if she had been meant to be left. Beorn left her to do as she pleased around his home while he patrolled the area surrounding the field to his home, the smell of orcs was faint, they must have left the morning before to find a spot they thought he could not find. Treacherous, sneaky orcs. From across the field, he could see Allanna tending to her horse, Haerai. Giving him food and water, she would miss the horse, Mirkwood was no place to bring a fine horse such as Haerai and so she would leave her young stallion in Beorn's care until Allanna could retrieve the horse. Her hair and skin seemed to glow in the sunlight, her eyes bright like gems. It shamed him to think of her in such a way, he was her trusted friend and he had always looked upon her in such a proud way, she had grown up into such a strong woman that it seemed he had missed when she went from being his little cub to a strong woman. Beorn's patrol went undisturbed through the night as he moved farther and farther from his home, stopping at the edge of a cliff as the sun slowly began to rise, the orange and pink glow of the rising sun reminding him of the nights Allanna would watch the sun rise with him, laying against his chest or stomach. They were fond memories he had always cherished. He stilled, the faint smell of orc upon the breeze and he looked across the cliff to see the mountains and a pack of orcs on wargs running across the mountains. He waited and roared, the orcs gave chase to something and so he went on the prowl.

 

Beorn found the orcs and chased them off with his roars but then he caught the scent of dwarf and his mind became a haze as he scented their trail heading in the direction of his house. Allanna was without his protection and that gave him cause to follow the smell of dwarf, roaring in an attempt to keep them away from his house. He ran but the trail was already over an hour old, he would have to run as fast as his legs could carry him to reach his home and protect the woman there. His massive bear body carried him over the plains and the spotting of trees before he reached the small forest and hills surrounding his home, the scent of dwarf heavy on the wind. Allanna was outside, picking herbs for Beorn around the house when she saw a pack of people coming towards Beorn's home but her brow shot up when she saw Gandalf and the company of Thorin Oakenshield coming ever closer as the roars of Beorn became louder.

 

“Allanna!” Fili and Kili yelled as they ran through the gate to Beorn's home, motioning for her to follow them quickly.

 

“Come on! Get inside!” Gandalf yelled as the dwarves ran past him, he looked out of the gate and Beorn burst through the thicket with a roar.

 

“Open the door!” Gandalf hurried to the door just as Thorin opened it and each dwarf filed inside as quickly as they could.

 

“Beorn!” Allanna moved into the open but Beorn ran past her towards the closing door to his home, his roar and massive strength pushed at the door as he snarled and growled at the intruders.

 

The dwarves succeeded in closing Beorn out of his home and he roared, Allanna heard the bar thrown down onto the back of the door and he huffed with a low growl slowly retreating back. Beorn looked up and saw Allanna looking at him with such worry that he was moved to her, she pushed her face into the side of his black-furred one and she clung to him.

 

“What is that?” Ori groaned in exhaustion and looked back at Gandalf,

 

Gandalf looked at Ori with a seriousness that the company was not expecting from the wizard,

 

“That is our host.”

 

Each member of the company stopped and turned to give Gandalf a look of shock and disbelief while Gandalf smirked then looked around the home.

 

“His name is Beorn.” Gandalf turned and looked at the company,

 

“And he's a skin-changer.” He finished before moving further into the house, the stares of disbelief and confusion still written upon the faces of the company.

 

“Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear can be unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However...he is not overfond of dwarves.” Gandalf warned, hoping that the company would be on their best behavior while they were guests of Beorn.

 

The dwarves slowly began to inspect the wooden home, it was a quaint wooden home that held furniture that was not made for dwarves or men.

 

“He's leaving.” Ori told the company before his brother pulled him away from the door,

 

“Come away from there. It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious he's under some dark spell!” Dori looked up at Gandalf for reassurance but received none from the wise wizard.

 

“Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own.” Gandalf gave Dori a cold look then moved towards the kitchen area.

 

“All right, now get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight.” Gandalf pulled his hat off and sighed,

 

“I hope.” The wizard whispered to himself.

 

A rapping came upon the door and everyone turned to it,

 

“We left Allanna to the beast's wrath!” Kili worriedly shouted before he ran to the door and with the help of Dwalin they unbarred the door and opened it to reveal Allanna, still alive and unharmed.

 

“Thank you Kili, Mr. Dwalin.” Allanna nodded to both Kili and Dwalin before walking inside with a bundle of herbs in her arms.

 

“Allanna?” Bilbo came towards her with a smile,

 

“Bilbo! It is a pleasure to see you again.” She smiled, happy to see the hobbit then walked up to the kitchen as the dwarves barred the door once more to keep their host at bay.

 

“But I thought you were in Rivendell Lady Allanna?” Dori questioned as he moved up to the table in the kitchen area as she put the herbs in separate jars.

 

“Aye, I was for a time. I had other pressing matters to attend to in Lothlórien.” Turning, she found that Thorin was looking at her and he didn't wasn't fond of the idea of her being back with the group but there was a longing in his eyes as well that she refused to recognize.

 

Gandalf folded his hands together and looked at Allanna,

 

“And what may that have been?” Gandalf inquired, drawing a soft glare from the woman he was speaking to.

 

“You are looking upon Allanna of Lothlórien, recognized daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.” She told Gandalf as the company looked upon her in awe all except for Thorin, he made his displeasure known.

 

“Now you are counted among elf-kind?” He spat and she turned on him with such a look that he shivered at the harsh look.

 

“I can never be elf-kind Thorin Oakenshield, I will not live until the end of this world, I will not be allowed to sail into the undying lands with my husband when the time comes.” Allanna turned away from him, the look of hurt upon Fili and Kili's face was too much to bear.

 

It was a hard truth she had to come to understand and embrace, to know that when she passed, she went to the Hall of Mandos and not live with him forever in Valinor. It was a saddening thought but it was one Allanna would forever live with.


	7. Wrath and Ruin

**Here is another chapter of You Can Try to Resist! Enjoy!**

 

 

The Elven Gate was not what it use to be, Beorn had warned them but Allanna did not think that the Greenwood was as sick as she was now seeing for herself. Touching the arches of the gate, she looked to Gandalf who had the same concerns. Her hands smoothed over the archway, remembering it from her childhood fondly. The ivy had always seemed to grow on the archway in a respectful but beautiful way, when Thranduil would allow her outside with Legolas this was one of her most cherished places. Now it was in a state of ruin with the trees hovering their branches and trunks over what she could see of the Elven Road. The dark clouds above made the road seem all the more unsafe for the journey ahead.

 

“This forest feels sick. As if a disease lies upon it.....Is there no way around?” Bilbo looked from Gandalf to Allanna as the latter turned to look at the Hobbit.

 

“Not unless we go two hundred miles north...or twice that distance south.” Gandalf replied slowly as he turned and ventured a few steps past the Elven Gate to study the road.

 

“Would it not be safer for you Allanna?” Bilbo inquired to his companion,

 

“Safer? No. No matter where I go now, I will never be safe Bilbo Baggins.” Allanna frowned and turned to move towards Gandalf as the company began to unpack their things for traveling through Mirkwood.

 

Allanna moved with Gandalf, examining the trees and their dying leaves, touching the trunks of several trees before quickly removing her hand. It was a sickness cause by dark magic, that much she could feel but what was making the Greenwood sick to this extent? Suddenly a rush of only what Allanna could feel as evil passed through her and her eyes flew to Gandalf who had just removed foliage from an elven statue. With nimble feet, she was beside Gandalf and saw what he had uncovered, a soft gasp left her mouth as the pair looked at each other before Gandalf stepped back and looked away.

 

“The High Fells.” His voice grim and sad,

 

“Gandalf? Why the High Fells of Rhudaur?” Allanna questioned in a hushed tone as his eyes met hers.

 

“The Witch-King of Angmar.” Allanna shook her head at him,

 

“He and his ilk were entombed in the High Fells....” Stopping suddenly, she looked at the symbol for several seconds then Gandalf.

 

“Go, I will lead them through Mirkwood.” Allanna told the wizard,

 

“So be it.” Gandalf and Allanna made their way back towards the Elven Gate, her gaze fixed on the dwarves while Gandalf's sight was focused on his horse.

 

“Not my horse, I need it!” He spoke loudly as he came around the pedestal and out of the Elven Gate with Allanna in tow.

 

Nori looked back at Gandalf and stopped trying to unbuckle the horse's saddle, all of the company turned and looked at the old wizard but only Bilbo spoke up.

 

“You're not leaving us?” Bilbo could not believe what he was seeing.

 

“I would not do this unless I had to.” Gandalf answered as he came to stand next to his Hobbit friend then he looked down at him.

 

“You've changed Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire.” Gandalf gave the Hobbit a quizzical look as he leaned over to look at him.

 

“I was going to tell you. I...Found something in the Goblin Tunnels.” Bilbo confessed to the wizard,

 

“Found what?” Gandalf wondered but wasn't answered immediately,

 

“What did you find?” Bilbo fidgeted a little before he finally gave an answer.

 

“My courage.”

 

Allanna had watched Bilbo and Gandalf, the Hobbit was hiding something, she could see that as plain as the day and she did not readily believe that the Hobbit had found his courage in the Goblin Tunnels but she said nothing as she went to help the company prepare for the trek into Mirkwood.

 

“Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it.” Gandalf turned and began to walk towards his horse as the dark clouds finally began to release rain.

 

“I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe.” Gandalf walked past each member of the company but stopped and looked at Thorin,

 

“Do not enter that mountain without me.” He warned Thorin before he grabbed the reigns of his horse gently.

 

“This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.” Gandalf fixed the saddle on his horse then looked at Allanna who came close to the old wizard.

 

“'Lead us astray'? What does that mean?” Bilbo looked to Óin and was given a shrug as an answer.

 

“Lady Galadriel gave you what little she could, use it as best as you can.” Gandalf told Allanna in a hushed manner, she nodded to Gandalf.

 

“You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again.” Allanna moved away from Gandalf as Thorin turned around as the wizard turned his horse and began to trot off.

 

“No matter what may come, stay on the path!” Gandalf warned once more before urging his horse onward.

 

“Come on. We must reach the mountain for the sun sets on Durin's Day. It is our one chance to find the hidden door.” Thorin told the company, several said a few things in hushed tones then began to talk to each other.

 

“Allanna.” Thorin commanded and Dúnadan woman obeyed, she walked over to Thorin who then began leading the company through the Elven Gate.

 

“You know this wood.” He assumed,

 

“Aye, I do. Or...at least I used to. This is not the forest I remember from my childhood Thorin, this forest is sick.” Allanna looked cautiously at the trees as they began to pass them and further their steps on the Elven Road.

 

“You must lead the way.” Thorin demanded harshly but saw the wary look on Allanna's face,

 

“I cannot promise that this forest will not deceive me Thorin, what fell magic was used to poison this wood...I do not know.” She swallowed nervously but Allanna would do as she was ordered.

 

 

 

 

 

Several hours later, Allanna felt dizzy as if she was going in circles. The sun light had been lost hours ago and the rain had stopped not long after they entered Mirkwood. This forest, that she had lovely so dearly had deceived her and now she was fighting to continue walking. Thorin, as distracted as he was because of the illusion the forest was casting, saw that Allanna was in no state to lead them back. The gnarled branches of the trees seemed to choke the air out of a person, leaving them disoriented as spores fell all around them. She could not hear any of the dwarves speaking but she followed with the help of Bilbo who guided her with his hand on her trousers, pulling her along. Once in awhile she would hear him say something to her but Allanna would forget what he said, the tone was encouraging for a few hours until it was clear even through her daze and Bilbo's that they were lost. Lost within Mirkwood. That was when the spider webs began to appear in the trees, Bilbo toyed with a bit of it but even he was starting to lose his grip until the dwarves began to argue over a tobacco pouch that was found. Bilbo listened intently to their argument as it went from the tobacco pouch to not being able to tell which direction the company was moving in because they lost the sun, he looked up and mumbled something that Allanna couldn't hear before he sat her down and looked at her.

 

“I'm going to find the sun Allanna, you stay put.” She nodded, hearing what he said but forgetting it as she watched him begin to climb the tree behind her.

 

As the Hobbit climbed, the young woman looked form the Hobbit to the dwarves who's argument was increasing, Thorin was the only one who wasn't fighting. A noise, something like a whisper came to her ears but she wasn't the only one who heard it.

 

“What was that?” Thorin whispered,

 

“Enough! Quiet! All of you!” He hollered as he turned and looked at the group of dwarves, who immediately settled down at the command.

 

“We're being watched.” He uttered.

 

Moving over to Allanna, Thorin knelt down to the woman and tapped her face gently.

 

“Allanna, Allanna.” He called softly to her, his stormy eyes trying to keep her emerald ones focused on him.

 

“Hm?” She groaned and tried to focus on Thorin, the forest had the worst effect on her, it seemed as though her spirit was waning.

 

“What lies in these woods? Tell me!” She shook her head at him, holding a hand to her temple as she fought the power of the forest.

 

“Radaghast...he said...” Thorin could see that she was trying to fight it but within moments, everything was dark for everyone except for Bilbo.

 

Bilbo yelled down to the company several times but he heard nothing then he saw trees begin to move and branches could be heard snapping, moving towards him. He knelt down and looked around the canopy to see if he saw anything but when he tried to move his foot was caught in something sticky. Slipping, he fell but thankfully grabbed a hold of a branch and sighed in relief until he looked around and saw webbing all around him. Looking over he screamed as a spider, whose leg he had been holding onto, appeared from the side and he let go of the leg quickly. Falling into more webbing as he did so, he squirmed and wiggled to try and free himself but to no avail. The spider jumped down and he screamed as the spider wrapped him in a cocoon of webbing until he became unconscious.

 

 

 

 

 

Groaning, Allanna felt a rock in her back but then hands ripped open the cocoon of white that had enveloped her.

 

“Allanna!” She blinked a few times before the face of Fili came into view,

 

“Fili?” Slowly sitting up, the noises of scurrying and hissing brought her out of her daze completely.

 

Standing up, everyone looked to see spiders coming towards them. Allanna pulled her bow out and began firing off arrows at the spiders, killing three before she had to switch to her sword. Fili and Allanna moved back towards the group and began to fight off the spiders that just seemed to continue to come out of the trees. The group pulled the legs off of one spider that had pinned Bombur down while Fili, Kili and Allanna fought off several different spiders by themselves. It seemed that the number of spiders had no end and so Thorin yelled for them to move, they did and it seemed as if the spiders did not follow.

 

“Have we killed them all?” Allanna asked as she looked to Thorin but she just received a worried look.

 

A spider came down from the trees in front of the group and hissed at them until Allanna heard a sound, both Thorin and her looked up to see a figure up in the trees who then rode the webbing of another spider down until it's feet were planted on the spider's backside. Riding it until it squirmed, the figure then dropped to the ground, sliding on the hillside as it's blade cut into the underside of a spider.

 

“ _Legolas.”_ Allanna whispered as she saw the flash of silvery, blonde hair, she was surprised that she saw Legolas from the distance they were away from the elven prince.

 

Thorin and the group readied themselves for an attack as more spiders appeared, coming down from the trees. But the group was surrounded by elves with the lithe, blonde haired elf pointed his notched bow at Thorin.

 

“Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure.” Legolas smirked maliciously until his eyes fell on Allanna, then a softness fell over his face as he looked in disbelief at her.

 

“ _Allanna?”_ Legolas lowered his bow as he looked upon the Dúnadan woman, a group of elves surrounded the group.

 

Allanna averted her eyes and saw the look on Thorin's face, the mixture of surprise and anger upset her. Then a shout sounded from nearby,

 

“Help!”

 

“Kili!” Fili yelled and the group became restless, eager to help their kin.

 

“ _Allanna.”_ Legolas's voice pleaded and she looked up at him, the soft, beautiful face of his kin was etched with worry and sorrow.

 

“ _Legolas, please. Let us find the Elven Road, we did not wish to trespass in the Elven King's lands.”_ She pleaded as she stepped forth, addressing him without the honorific that she had every right to use.

 

“ _Allanna, I cannot.”_ Legolas frowned as Allanna shook her head.

 

“Please! Do not take us there. I ask you as a friend.” Legolas did not answer her, seeing Allanna distraught was something he had never wished to see again but now he was the cause of her anguish.

 

Thorin ground his teeth,

 

“Is it common to take prisoners of royalty or kin?” Fili asked as he came to stand by Allanna but Legolas ignored the dwarf.

 

“ _Legolas.”_ Allanna moved forward and touched his arm gently,

 

“ _I know you are kin now, Lady Galadriel made it known.”_ He did not tear away from her touch, it was soothing and relaxing to have her near again.

 

“ _Then why are you going against my wishes? Your father's laws say nothing of keeping someone in my position prisoner!”_ Allanna was become furious with Legolas, would he take her back to his father's keep so that she would be held there against her will?

 

“ _I have to take you to see my father, you know this Allanna.”_ Legolas went to touch her hand that sat on his arm but she quickly removed it and stepped back.

 

Burrowing herself within the group as Tauriel came into view, pulling Kili along with her until she pushed him into the group. He went to his brother and uncle who were standing by Allanna, keeping her from the elves, protecting her from the elves as best as they could.

 

“Search them.” Legolas ordered, Tauriel repeated the command in elvish.

 

“ _Lady Allanna. It is good to see you again even under present circumstance.”_ Tauriel bowed to Allanna but was given a glare in return.

 

“ _See how Thranduil treats his kin.”_ Allanna spat vehemently with a pointed glare at Legolas who was beginning to search Glóin.

 

Allanna gave up her bow and sword willingly while the dagger she had in her boot was not, though the elf searching her found that and the small knife she had strapped in her belt. The elf searching Fili was astonished as he was finding weapon after weapon hidden within Fili's clothes.

 

“Give it back! That's private!” Glóin protested as Legolas pulled a necklace out that held two pictures, Allanna had seen it several times thanks to Glóin's pride at having a son.

 

“Who is this? Your brother?” Legolas grimaced in disgust,

 

“That is my wife!” Glóin answered defensively.

 

“And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?” Legolas looked at the opposite picture then at Glóin for an answer.

 

“That's my wee lad, Gimli.” Glóin answered with a glare but received only an arched brow from the blonde haired elf.

 

Tauriel came to stand behind Legolas, who turned and looked at his companion.

 

“ _Are the spiders dead?”_ He asked but Tauriel was looking at the dwarves.

 

“ _Yes, but more will come. They are growing bolder.”_ Tauriel told her prince then watched as an elf came up and handed Legolas Thorin's sword.

 

Legolas examined it,

 

“ _This is an ancient Elvish Blade. Forged by my kin.”_ He held the sword aloft then turned to Thorin.

 

“How came you by this blade?” Legolas accusingly glared at Thorin,

 

“It was given to me.” Thorin answered then glared back at Legolas who held the sword tip to Thorin's throat.

 

“Not just a thief, but a liar as well.” Legolas ceased to point the sword at Thorin and commanded the elves to take their prisoners back to Thranduil.

 

“ _It was given to him Legolas. Lord Elrond gave it to him.”_ Allanna held no love for Legolas in her voice and it grieved him to hear it.

 

“ _We shall see Allanna.”_ Legolas moved to walk beside Tauriel,

 

“ _She is angry with you. Rightly so.”_ Tauriel looked at her friend then slid a glance back at Allanna.

 

“ _What choice is there Tauriel?”_ There was none and she knew it as well as he, Thranduil loved Allanna dearly and to have her back within the realm meant more to both father and son than either let on.

 

Legolas was glad to see the one he would call sister return to the Greenwood but even he knew his father's obsession with Allanna was not as innocent as one would believe it to be.

 

“Bilbo was not with us.” Allanna said to Thorin as they walked through Mirkwood,

 

“Was he not with you?” Thorin asked the young woman, Allanna shook her head.

 

“No, I have not see him since...since he climbed up the tree to see through the canopy.” Allanna remembered that Bilbo had climbed the tree to see the sun.

 

This news did not bode well with Thorin in the least but it gave him a glimmer of hope that somehow Bilbo could help them escape. Soon the diseased trees gave way to the beautiful trees Allanna remembered, the songs of birds and the buzzing of bees gave her relief until she saw the door into the palace. Everyone fidgeted including her as they were brought into the realm of Thranduil and the gate was ordered to be closed by Legolas. The halls, paths and archways were just as Allanna remembered them but she felt caged once more, this beautiful palace was a prison to her and nothing more now. The company was divided, Thorin and Allanna were grabbed and taken in a different direction.

 

“Thorin! Allanna!” A few of the company members yelled before they were taken down into the dungeons while the pair was taken to the path that led to Thranduil.

 

The throne sat before them, Thranduil sat upon it and studied both Allanna and Thorin, he may have seemed emotionless but Allanna could see them swirling within his stormy blue eyes. Thorin stood his ground while Allanna kept her head low as Thranduil moved to stand behind them, his back facing theirs.

 

“Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand.” Thranduil began as he looked at nothing, the light illuminating his face as he slowly turned around to look at the back of Thorin's head.

 

“A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive.” Thranduil moved to stand behind Thorin as his eyes slid from Thorin to Allanna.

 

“Attempted burglary. Or something of that ilk.” Thranduil came to stand in between Thorin and Allanna while Thorin seemingly ignored the Elven King until he leaned down to stare Thorin in the face.

 

“You have found a way in.” Thranduil stated as Thorin's eyes met his in a glare.

 

“You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule.” Thranduil's eyes did not leave Thorin's as the King moved to stand in front of the dwarf, moving backwards towards his own throne.

 

“The King's Jewel. The Arkenstone.” Thorin was surprised by this and averted his eyes to look at Allanna who looked at Thorin with an equal amount of surprise.

 

“It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that.” Thranduil smiled and looked to Allanna in a loving manner.

 

Thorin saw this and averted his eyes, had he brought something Thranduil could use against him? Thranduil looked back at Thorin,

 

“There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help.” Thranduil closed his eyes and bowed only just to Thorin.

 

“ _Please, I was a child then--”_ Allanna was silenced by the King, Thorin looked to her then looked to Thranduil with a smirk.

 

“I am listening.”

 

“I will let you go if you but return what is mine.” Thranduil and Allanna watched as Thorin paced for a moment before speaking,

 

“A favor for a favor.”

 

“You have my word. One King to another.” Thranduil promised as he watched Thorin's back tense at the words.

 

“I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!” Thorin hollered and Allanna shook her head at Thorin.

 

“Thorin!” Allanna could not believe what she had just heard but it did not end there,

 

“You lack all honor!” Thorin turned and pointed at Thranduil then moved towards the Elven King.

 

“I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless seeking your help!” Thranduil seemed surprised at the outburst he was receiving from Thorin, he had not expected the dwarf to hold the grudge he did.

 

“But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!” Thorin then said something in dwarvish to Thranduil who promptly stepped forward and angrily thrust his face towards Thorin's.

 

“Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin.” Thranduil inhaled sharply in pain as Allanna watched his magic give way to the scars he had, the white eye she had seen too often.

 

The left side of his face was open, flesh missing to reveal muscle underneath. Thorin was taken aback by the display he was forced to look at,

 

“I have faced the great serpents of the north.” Thranduil pulled away and the magic concealed the hideousness.

 

“I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen.” Thranduil moved towards the stairs to his throne and looked down at Thorin.

 

“You are just like him.” Thranduil waved his hand and the guards grabbed Thorin, he struggled harshly.

 

“ _Wait! Please!”_ Allanna moved towards the bottom of Thranduil's throne and she looked up at him pleadingly, the King looked down at her.

 

“ _Please! I will stay if only you will let them go, please!”_ Allanna begged, but her pleading fell on deaf ears.

 

“Stay here if you will and rot.” The King was standing as he looked at Allanna then Thorin,

 

“A hundred years is a blink in the life of an elf. I'm patient. I can't wait.” Thranduil watched Thorin go and sat down upon his throne, the whole conversation was upsetting for him but the young woman who was shaking at the bottom of his throne upset him more.

 

“ _Come Allanna.”_ Thranduil moved from his throne and he took her hands in his, anger radiated from her but he would calm her.

 

“ _Come my little star.”_ He helped her up and he escorted her to his study, where she sat by the fire in silence, Thranduil was not pleased with her current anger towards him.

 

Thranduil removed his crown and set it upon a perch before he moved to Allanna's side,

 

“ _Do not be angry with me Allanna.”_ His words were soft and gentle, as they always had been with her.

 

His fingers played with a lock of her hair then caressed the side of her face, Allanna did not pull away from him, she never did, how could she? Despite it all, she could not deny him the softness that he gave to her.

 

“ _Do not be angry with me my star.”_ Thranduil moved from her, he descended the stairs into the lower half of his study and he thought for sometime about the young Dúnadan on the upper half of his study.

 

A noise caught his attention, slowly turning his head he looked towards the stairs that were hidden by pillars,

 

“Why do you linger in the shadows?” He asked to what seemed like the shadows.

 

Tauriel moved out of the shadows and approached her king,

 

“I was coming to report to you.” Tauriel stood in front of the king and bowed.

 

“I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past?” Thranduil's voice portrayed his annoyance at the elf woman.

 

“We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord. But more spiders keep coming up from the south.” Tauriel paced back and forth in front of the Elven King.

 

“They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur. If we would kill them at their source--”

 

“That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures. That is your task.” Thranduil irritatedly pointed out.

 

“And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?” Tauriel questioned, she could see this line of questioning did not please her lord.

 

“Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the worlds will rise and fall. But here in this kingdom, we will endure.” Thranduil turned his head suddenly as a noise reached his ears that led to the steps below, Tauriel turned to leave.

 

“Legolas said you fought well today. He has grown very fond of you.” Thranduil watched Tauriel's reaction,

 

“I assure you, my lord, Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain of the guard.” Tauriel assured him but Thranduil was unwavering.

 

“Perhaps he did once. Now I am not so sure.” Thranduil moved towards Tauriel but walked past her to over look the pathways and doorways across from his study.

 

“I do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan Elf.” Tauriel's statement was guarded but Thranduil knew what she wanted to hear.

 

“No, you are right. I would not. Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none.” Thranduil poured himself a glass of wine then another for Allanna as Tauriel bowed then left his study.

 

Watching her leave out of the corner of his eye, he held the glasses of wine in his hand then walked up the stairs to see Allanna still by the fire. Quiet as ever.

 

“ _Tonight is the Fe_ ast of Starlight.” Thranduil extended a glass of wine to Allanna, she took it graciously and thanked him.

 

“ _I've arranged a bath and attire for you.”_ Thranduil stood next to the hearth, watching her sip her wine.

 

“ _Thank you.”_ Thranduil set his glass on the stand next to her chair and he knelt down, taking his her hands in his.

 

“ _I am glad you are here.”_ Thranduil smiled at her then rose from his kneeling position.

 

“ _Go and get ready.”_ Thranduil helped her up and watched her leave.

 

Allanna had no choice but to do as she was told, she was at the Elven King's mercy. A servant showed her to a room with a lovely tub inside, it was full of warm water that had steam rising from it. Stripping down to naught but her skin, she stepped into the tub and lay her head on her arms on the siding of the tub, her thoughts were on the dwarves being held prisoner below and how she might be able to free them.

 

“Allanna.” She looked up then around to see where the voice came from then Bilbo popped out of the shadows, giving her a fright.

 

“Bilbo Baggins, did your mother never teach you to respect a lady's privacy?” She whispered angrily as she covered her breasts with her arms defensively.

 

“Yes, of course she did. Wait, how am I to get everyone out of this place?” Bilbo turned around to avoid looking at his nude friend as she scrubbed up as quickly as she could then wound a bolt of cloth around herself.

 

“Their are caverns under the city, you have to find a way to get in them. That would be your safest route.” Alynna sighed,

 

“I cannot come with you Bilbo.” Her voice was full of sorrow.

 

“Why?” Bilbo turned around then gasped and turned back around,

 

“Sorry!”

 

“I will be the distraction. You free Thorin and the company. May speed be on your side.” Alynna quickly shooed the Hobbit out of the room then waited for her dress.

 

A female elf came in with her dress, it had been tailored to fit her as best as they could guess and it fit well in certain areas while others did not. It was a lovely shade of blue-gray that she assumed would match Thranduil's attire. Once the dress was on, she was escorted to the feast hall and there she saw that Thranduil was waiting ever so patiently for her to arrive. Allanna swallowed hard and she entered the feast hall.

 


	8. Leaving it Behind

**Long time no see, I know.**

 

 

Bilbo unlocked the doors to the cells of the dwarves, their joy at being free once more abundant. Thorin turned to Bilbo,

 

“Where's Allanna?” Looking around the corner, he saw no one else but the company and Bilbo.

 

“She said to leave with out her, that she would distract the elves as much as she could.” Bilbo replied sadly then motioned for his friends to follow him.

 

Down several flights of stairs and through many doorways they reached the wine cellar for the Woodland Realm. They had spent too long down in the dungeons, they had to get out quickly. Once in the cellar, everyone protested as Bilbo tried to calm them.

 

“Everyone into the barrels, quickly.” Bilbo motioned to the barrels stacked on the floor nearby.

 

“Are you mad?” Dwalin angrily whispered as he leaned towards Bilbo,

 

“Please, please. You must trust me.” Bilbo pleaded hurriedly. But the dwarves seemed to be in a disagreement about it.

 

Bilbo looked to Thorin for help and was glad he had done so,

 

“Do as he says.” Thorin ordered in a hushed but hurried manner.

 

Each dwarf crawled into the barrels then Bofur poked his head out and looked at Bilbo,

 

“So, what do we do now?” He asked and the rest of the dwarves poked their heads out and looked at him as the hobbit moved to stand by a lever.

 

“Hold your breath.” Bilbo answered them clasped the clamp to the lever and pulled.

 

“Hold my breath? Wait, what do you mean?” Bofur exclaimed before the floor gave way and the barrels slid down the opening floor panel and into a cavern beneath the city.

 

The floor closed and Bilbo was left standing on the floor panel, wondering where his thinking had went wrong with this plan. He moved around, stomping or leaning into the floor panel but it did not budge an inch. Until guards came running down the stairs, Bilbo moved to the back of the panel and he began to slid backwards then he finally fell into the cavern below to join the band of dwarves.

 

 

 

 

 

“Escaped? How could they have escaped!” Thranduil roared in fury,

 

“ _Tauriel, Legolas! Find them!”_ Thranduil stood up and pointed out of the feast hall door, the guards emptied out of the feast hall while Thranduil sat back down, his ire ready to be aimed at anyone who spoke out of turn.

 

Allanna had tried her best to keep the guards in the feast hall but she hadn't been able to keep them there long enough it seemed. Eating silently next to Thranduil, she could only pray that Bilbo had gotten the dwarves out of the dungeon and out of the city. It was already dawn and Allanna could not help but yawn politely, she was exhausted from everything she had been through and staying up until dawn did not help. Thranduil turned to Allanna, ready to deliver his wrath onto her but his expression softened and his hand moved to caress her cheek.

 

“ _My star is tired.”_ Allanna blinked tiredly and nodded to Thranduil.

 

“ _Yes, may I go and rest now?”_ Thranduil extended his hand and stood up with her standing after him.

 

“ _Continue with the celebration. I must see my star to her rest.”_ The elves at the table bowed their heads and Thranduil escorted Allanna out of the feast hall.

 

They were both silent as they walked, Allanna was too tired to want to speak and it seemed as if Thranduil was deep in thought. Once at the door to the room, Thranduil opened it and he placed his hand on the back of her head and kissed her forehead softly.

 

“ _Sleep well my star.”_ He smiled then left her presence.

 

Allanna closed the door behind her and she removed her clothing before climbing into bed and falling asleep. She did not feel that she slept for long when a gentle hand and kind words roused her from her sleep, opening her eyes Allanna focused on blue ones. Taking her hand, Thranduil placed her hand on his cheek and he nuzzled it affectionately.

 

“ _My star.”_ Allanna watched Thranduil,

 

“ _You have grown far more beautiful than I could ever imagine.”_ He toyed with her hair, pushing it out of her face.

 

“ _Your hair is much lighter now, like the color of dark gold. Galadriel's doing no doubt.”_ Thranduil moved from sitting on her bed and moved to her door.

 

“ _I have food waiting for you. Will you come and join me?”_ Allanna watched Thranduil leave then she threw the blanket from her body.

 

She had to leave, to get out of Mirkwood. There were a few tunnels she knew of that would lead her close to Laketown, the Master and his little pet did not mind her but that was only when she brought something of value to them. The Master loved his money dearly and to be wealthy beyond measure was what he wanted. Sliding her gaze to her leathers, she knew just who to speak to. Grinning, she pulled a simple gown out of the closet and put it on, pale blue was one of her favorite colors but she opted for a soft green. Sliding her boots on, she made her way to Thranduil's study, where she knew he would be taking any food if and when he did eat. Allanna left her hair out but had ran her hands through it to get any tangles out before she opened the door to Thranduil's study. Closing the door behind her, she was greeted with the sight of Thranduil standing on the stairs, watching her in interest. The light coming from the sun illuminated her hair as she walked towards the stairs, climbing them to meet him halfway.

 

“ _I have fruits, bread and cheese for you.”_ Thranduil motioned for her to climb the stair ahead of him and she proceeded.

 

“ _It has been some time since you were last here within my halls.”_ Allanna nodded in agreement, it had been such a very long time.

 

“ _A lot has happened since I left.”_ Sitting down at the table, she placed a fruit on her small plate before moving to the bread then cheeses.

 

Thranduil sat across from her but the table was not long, if he so wished, the Elf King could reach across and touch her. He did not and she was grateful that he did not.

 

“ _Yes, much has changed since you left.”_ Thranduil was saddened by her leaving but now she was back within his halls, giving him the light of her spirit just as she had before.

 

“ _Lady Galadriel was most kind in adopting you into her home. And under the name of daughter no less.”_ He delicately placed a bit of cheese into his mouth, watching her nibble on her small meal as he did so.

 

“ _It was very kind of her, I am not worthy of such a title.”_ Allanna popped a small crust of bread into her mouth as her eyes lifted to look at him, his interest in her newly acquired title concerned her.

 

“ _But you are. You helped the dwarves at Gandalf's request.”_ Taking a sip of wine that was brought to him by a servant, he became serious.

 

“ _I owed Gandalf a favor and I will see that it is repaid in full.”_ She countered,

 

“ _Your duty is now to your kin. You have a heavy burden lying upon your shoulders.”_ Allanna folded her hands together and studied Thranduil.

 

“ _What is it that you are asking Thranduil?”_ Allanna knew she was to be respected and to give respect in return, it was not hard to do such with Thranduil and so speaking with him like this was not disrespectful in anyway.

 

“ _Surely you have suitors now clamoring for your hand.”_ Suddenly Allanna understood where this conversation was going and where his interest in her title lay,

 

“ _And you are asking for it as well? Is that why you keep me prisoner here?”_ Angrily, she stood up and moved away from the table but Thranduil was an elf, faster than herself, and so he came to stand in front of her.

 

“ _I do not keep you prisoner, my star.”_ Thranduil caressed her face but she turned away from him.

 

“ _It is_ not my choice who I am to marry.” Folding her arms under her breasts, she kept her eyes from him.

 

“ _I know it is_ not your choice, my star.” Thranduil came to stand behind him, his hands touched her shoulders before he reached on of his slender fingers under her chin and turned to attention back to him, he tipped her chin up and his soft lips touched her briefly.

 

“ _Think on it.”_ Thranduil pulled away from her then bowed to her before leaving his study.

 

Allanna stood there for some time before she left the study, peering out at the Throne she saw Tauriel coming down the stairs with a determined look upon her face. She followed Tauriel to her room then confronted her as she was putting her bow over her and sliding her swords into their scabbards.

 

“ _Take me with you Tauriel.”_ Tauriel did not startle, she knew the girl had followed her there.

 

“ _Where it is that you think I'm going?”_ Tauriel tossed Allanna leathers and she quickly dressed,

 

“ _You are going after the dwarves. Do not think it did not escape my notice how you lingered in the dungeon.”_ Allanna finished strapping the leathers on and Tauriel handed her a bow with a quiver then a sword.

 

“ _Then let us go.”_ Tauriel grinned and Allanna could only smile back at her.

 

Following Tauriel out of the palace, with some convincing to the guards, they ran as fast as they could. Allanna could not keep up the pace with Tauriel but her increased speed had Tauriel wondering. Following the tracks left by the orcs, it was easy to follow, orcs were not smart and the way they had been lumbering about as Tauriel explained they had earlier in the day had her wondering if they were trying to conceal themselves at all. Tauriel told her that the young dark haired dwarf was pierced with a Morgul Shaft and the poison would kill him. Allanna worried about Kili's injury, with this news it meant he could die before he ever reached Erebor. The sun was high in the sky, the clouds had disappeared by the time they finally reach the end of the trail, the dock for the bargeman was empty. Tauriel looked around with Allanna for a few minutes until she stiffened then turned around, her bow drawn.

 

“ _I thought you were an orc.”_ The fiery haired elf woman said and Allanna turned around to see Legolas.

 

“ _If I were an orc you would be dead.”_ Both archers lowered their bows and Allanna stood up, looking at Legolas as she did so.

 

“You cannot hunt down 30 orcs by yourselves.” Legolas explained as he moved closer to the pair of women, curious at to their motives.

 

“But we are not on our own.” Tauriel flashed Legolas a grin, who returned with a smirk.

 

“You knew I would come.” Allanna moved away from the pair and towards the dock, she had no need to hear the two of them banter.

 

“The King is angry Tauriel. For 600 years my father has protected you, favored you. You defied his orders. You betrayed his trust.” Legolas looked to Allana and she quickly averted her eyes from his, so alike his father's eyes.

 

“ _Come back with me, both of you. He will forgive you.”_ Tauriel shook her head lightly at her friend's request,

 

“ _But I will not. If I go back, I will not forgive myself!”_ Tauriel turned from Legolas, Alllanna came to her side.

 

“The King has never let orc filth roam our lands. Yet he would let this Orc pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners.” Tauriel told her prince, her concern for the situation reflecting in her voice.

 

“This is not our fight Tauriel.” Legolas countered.

 

“It is our fight. It will not end here. With every victory, this evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light and let darkness descend. Are we not part of this world,? Tell me, _friend_. When did we let evil become stronger than us?” Tauriel looked to Legolas for an answer but received no answer.

 

“And you Allanna, you will not come back?” Legolas looked to Allanna, his good friend, a woman he could call sister in hopes that she would return.

 

“I will not Legolas, Thranduil seeks to keep me locked within his walls as his wife.” Both elves looked at Allanna,

 

“And so we will go and kill these orcs and I will return to my friends so that I may see this quest completed.” Walking over to Legolas, she placed a hand on his shoulder,

 

“Right then, off we go.” Allanna smirked and she began to run, if she could get around the lake and into Laketown then she could find her friends and continue on with their journey.

 

“ _Are you sure Allanna?”_ Legolas asked as he came up beside her,

 

“ _I've never been more sure of myself than I am now.”_ And she knew it to be the truth within herself.

 

To see this quest through, to see Erebor restored to it's former glory as a bustling dwarven town once more would be a sight she would cherish until the end of her days.

 

 

 

Darkness had fallen upon Laketown when the trio finally caught up to the Orc pack, chasing them had taken all of Allanna's energy but they had slipped in the town undetected. The guards seemed a bit lax when they had come into the town. The Orcs had to have come here because of the dwarves,

 

“ _It is too silent.”_ Allanna whispered to the two elves as they made their way through the city, Tauriel and Legolas kept to the roof tops while she was on the plank walkways below.

 

Silently they crept across the town until Legolas spotted the Orcs, Allanna looked up to where her friends were perched and Legolas gave her a nod. Quietly, Allanna drew her bow with an arrow notched and her aim was for an Orc who was creeping up on Bofur. Letting the arrow loose, it hit it's mark and the orc flew backwards into the lake. Allanna ran across planks and boats when at last, Bofur saw her, a grin stretched across his face.

 

“Allanna!” He yelled happily but she fired another arrow, it's mark in the chest of an Orc behind the dwarf.

 

She jumped and landed by Bofur with a grin,

 

“Didn't think you would get out, oh, the lads will be overjoyed to see ya.” Bofur hugged her but she had to urge him along.

 

“Let's go Bofur.” He nodded to her and she followed him as he weaved in and out of the pillars of homes and docks.

 

Legolas and Tauriel would follow the pack as silent as the night, taking them out as they came closer to the pack.. Arrows were flying as more Orcs appeared in the floating town, their hideous faces and weapons making Allanna grimace in disgust. Orcs were filthy creatures, hideous and marred with evil. They were frightening creatures, servants of evil since the beginning of time and Allanna had no qualms about killing them. A commotion could be heard, men were partying up in the guard house but Allanna wasn't paying attention to that. Getting Bofur back to wherever he needed to be was the first thing on her mind.

 

“You hear that? Fighting.” Allanna focused on Bofur for a moment before hearing footsteps coming towards them.

 

An Orc jumped from above and shoved Bofur back, his head hit the wall behind him and then the Orc set his eyes on Allanna. She drew her sword and sneered at the beast,

 

“Filth.” She spat on the ground and the Orc rushed her, parrying her blows sloppily but it was good enough to get her in a bind, he pushed her back against the wall with his blade at her throat, snarling and licking his lips.

 

Her foot came up to hit him between the legs and she used her sword to run the orc through, Bofur shook his head and stood up as she pushed the fiend off of her blade. There was a nick from his blade that would need healing once she found Tauriel once more. Dashing down a pathway, Allanna saw Legolas hop down onto a path and follow the Orcs in a separate direction than her. Continuing onward, they rounded around a house and ran up the steps, but Tauriel stood in the doorway, grabbing the plants that Bofur had been keeping on him.

 

“Athelas......Athelas.” She murmured,

 

“What're you doing?” Bofur asked and she smiled with tears in her eyes at Allanna.

 

“I'm going to save him.” Then she ran into the house with Bofur and Allanna on her tail.

 

Allanna helped Óin and Fili prepare what Tauriel needed to heal Kili, Kili was groaning and yelling at the pain within his body. The two girls who lived in the home helped with the preparation but stood back by their brother as the dwarves worried over their companion.

 

“Allanna, I thought we would never see you again.” Fili moved to her side as Tauriel began to break the Athelas up into water and she began to speak in elvish.

 

“Hold him down.” She ordered and the dwarves obeyed, she looked to Allanna and motioned her to come and help her.

 

“I am no healer.” Allanna knew the words but she was no elf.

 

“I believe you are.” Tauriel beckoned her again before Allanna finally came to stand at the elven woman's side.

 

In her hands, Tauriel rolled the broken up Athelas in her hands and began to speak in elvish once more then she placed the Athelas in Kili's wound, and motioned for Allanna to place her hands on top of her own. Allanna did as she was told then Tauriel began to speak the healing spell, Allanna followed suit and soon a touch of magic began to emit from her hands. It frightened her but Tauriel nodded to her, continuing the spell for several minutes as both women felt the poison leave slowly leave his body. The Athelas absorbed the poison from the Morgul Shaft and let Kili's body become renewed with strength once more. Once the spell was done, Allanna fell backwards and Fili ran to her aid as Tauriel bound the wound with more clean Athelas and a cloth binding. Fili helped Allanna to her feet and with the help of the two girls, got her into a seat to rest.

 

 

“Thank you.” Allanna nodded to the girls with a weak smile then leaned back on the chair in exhaustion.

 

Óin moved over to Fili who sat down by the hot bricks and stood beside him,

 

“I've heard tell of the wonders of Elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness.” Óin smiled and looked over at Allanna.

 

“Tired lass?” The old dwarf grabbed a round orb of fruit then walked over to her, holding it out to her so that she may replenish some of her energy.

 

“I did not know...I could do that.” Allanna looked to Kili and Tauriel as he seemed to be in a state of delirium.

 

“I am glad I could aid in saving him.” Sitting up slowly, she took the fruit from Óin, nodded her thanks and ate the fruit.

 

“Tauriel.” Kili groaned, everyone looked up and the red-headed elf maiden looked over to the dwarf she had just saved, smiling at the dwarf, she spoke softly,

 

“Be still.” Allanna could only smile, the affection Tauriel had in her eyes for the dwarf was easy to see, whether Tauriel would admit this was questionable but she could see the care her friend held for Kili.

 

“You cannot be her.....She is far away...She is far....far away from me.” Kili let out a sigh of relief as the pain seemed to have receded enough.

 

“She walks...in starlight in another world.” Kili smiled at Tauriel,

 

“It was just a dream.” Tauriel's emotions were easy to see, she was conflicted but when his hand reached up just so, she wound her fingers through his.

 

“Do you think she could've loved me?” He asked as his eyes closed as he spoke to her.

 

Tauriel seemed ready to cry, this was a surprise to Allanna because Tauriel had always seemed so composed and sure of herself, now it seemed as if that was not the situation. Fili moved over to Allanna and she smiled at her,

 

“I am glad that you came.” Allanna turned and smiled at Fili,

 

“I am not so easy to keep in one place. Thranduil should know this.” Slowly standing up, she looked at the two girls who seemed to be fretting over something as they looked out of the window.

 

Turning away from Fili, she looked around the home in confusion,

 

“Where is the rest of the company?”

 

“They went up to the mountain. I would not leave Kili behind.” Allanna looked to Kili then back to his fair haired brother, the love the brothers had for each other would never diminish.

 

Kill was now sitting up by himself mostly in a chair that Bofur and Óin had helped him into, he seemed to be regaining more sense as he sat there. The healing had worked but he would be weak for the days to come. It was good that she could assist Tauriel in healing Kili, she did not know what would have happened if Kili had perished.

 

“I am glad for it Fili, I would not have anyone here who could lead me to where I need to be.” Sitting back down, she sighed but was taken aback when Fili stepped in front of her, grabbed her face in his callous hands and pressed his lips to hers.

 

Allanna could not help but kiss him back but after she did, she pulled away and looked at him. At that moment tremor wracked the town and Allanna bolted out of her seat, she ran to the door and threw it open then looked to the mountain. Tauriel came right behind her and there was a fire up on the mountain. Mouths agape, Tauriel and Allanna saw what men could not, a giant flying shadow in the sky. The youngest girl curled her doll to her chest and cried softly as her older sister held her in her arms. Allanna turned and looked at the dwarves as cries of horror could be heard in the town when a roar of pure rage sounded into the night, shaking the town once more.

 

“It is Smaug.” Allanna felt like the wind had been knocked out of her as she clutched her chest, the raw power that she felt coming from Smaug was suffocating.

 

Moving back into the house, she pressed up against the wall next to the door to try and regain her breath once more.

 

“We have no time. We must leave.” Tauriel moved back into the home,

 

“You have to get Kili up.” Fili moved to his brother and began to speak with him in a low voice,

 

“Come on Kili.” Fili tried to help his brother up but Kili was now coherent enough to understand what was going on and refused angrily.

 

“I can walk!” Kili snapped at his brother.

 

Tauriel and Allanna set about getting the two girls to help to pack essentials so that they could flee the city.

 

“We are not leaving. Not without our father.” Bain told the pair as he stood defiantly, they both looked at Bain but Allanna turned and helped the sisters pack warmer clothing so that they had it for the colder weather.

 

“If you stay here, your sisters will die.” Tauriel told the young boy but he was not so easily swayed by Tauriels's words, stubborn child he was.

 

“Is that what your father would want?” She turned and looked at the boy as his face pulled into a grimace.

 

“I will take the boy to find his father.” Allanna had stopped packing to face Tauriel and the boy.

 

“My name is Bain.” The boy gave her a look but Allanna ignored it for the time being,

 

“ _Speed to you Allanna.”_ Tauriel bowed her head and Allanna motioned for Bain to lead the way for her so they could find his father.

 

“Allanna!” Fili cried but she had to ignore Fili, the boy would go through fire and brimstone to find his father and so she would help him.

 

The pair exited the home and Bain began to sprint since he knew the city better than her, all Allanna could do was follow the young boy.

 

“My father's name is Bard. He knows how to stop the dragon.” Bain told her as she weaved in and out of the crowds of people fleeing the city on their boats with their valuables.

 

She prayed the townspeople fleeing could make it to safety in time.

 

“He knows how to kill the dragon?” Allanna focused back on Bain, interesting that this boy's father knew how to defeat a dragon.

 

“With a black arrow.” Allanna remembered the stories she heard as a child of Lord Girion, the lord who had died trying to save his town from Smaug when the beast had first come to seek ownership of the mountain.

 

“Then you are Lord Girion's blood. I could not have asked for better company at present. We must get to your father Bain, quickly.” Allanna did not want to rush the boy so but she had no other choice, Bard would be able to slay the creature once and for all.

 

“The guards had taken Da and we were split up, I had to hide the black arrow so they would not find it.” Clever child, Bard must have raised his children very well.

 

“You're not the same as the other elf woman, are you?” He asked as they pushed their way through the crowds of people fleeing their homes on their boats, it was a question that Allanna had been wondering herself since leaving Lady Galadriel's company.

 

“Not entirely.” Allanna answered, it was a deflection but she did not truly know herself.

 

“Left.” He told her and she followed a walkway to the left but heard people begin screaming in fear and looking up towards the sky.

 

Looking up into the sky, Allanna saw it, Smaug the Terrible not too far above the town. He was circling, in wait, to breed pure terror into the men's hearts.

 

“We must hurry.” Allanna began to run but not overmuch because Bain would not have been able to keep up with her.

 

“If you are not an elf, then what are you?” Bain wondered aloud.

 

“I'm not sure I know myself at this point child.” Allanna did not know the truth herself and she would not answer falsely.

 

“There!” Bain cried out and Allanna saw where he pointed, it was the guard house and the door was wide open so she grabbed Bain and sprinted to it.

 

Smaug swooped low over the town then circled back around before flying low and letting loose the fire within his belly. Allanna raced up the stairs to the guardhouse as she heard the screams of panicked people all around them. Something was hitting against metal and when they came to the top of the guard house, she peaked in to see a man tying cloth onto the bars before all of the cloth rope suddenly vanished and the wooden wall to the outside of the cell broke. Allanna could see that the rope had caught the Master's fat and began to drag him before the wood splintered for an opening.

 

“Da!” Bain went to the bars of the cell and the man turned around to greet his son.

 

“Bain!” They embraced through the bars to the cell before the man pulled back to look at both his son and the woman who was by him.

 

“How?”

 

“She helped me Da! We were coming to get you out!” Bard nodded then they all watched as Smaug came back for another round, the fire spreading so quickly throughout the city.

 

“We must hurry sir.” Allanna told him and Bard nodded in agreement.

 

Allanna looked all around for a way for Bard to get back into the guardhouse and saw a window not too far away from the cell that had weapons in it.

 

“If you can climb over to my right there is a window here!” Allanna called out and in no time the window broke inwardly and the man stepped through, quickly grabbing a bow and quiver.

 

Allanna grabbed another quiver as a precaution as Bard checked the string on his bow, she looked at the man in appreciation.

 

“A bowman I see.” She gave him an approving smile and he mirrored her smile.

 

“Da! Allanna! The stairs are on fire!” Bain yelled but it sounded as if he was already outside of the guardhouse, he must have went down to keep a look out as they equipped themselves.

 

Bard began to look around for a way that they might be able to escape but stopped when he looked to Allanna, who was looking up at a point in the ceiling that seemed to be weak.

 

“I'd hate to impose sir but could you lift me up per chance?” Bard gave her a questioning look before he followed her line of sight, which was the roof, he nodded to her and knelt down.

 

Crouching, Bard let Allanna her legs slide around the sides of his head and then he held onto her thighs

 

“Push me up as fast as you can, I believe I can break through this roofing.” Bard did as she bade and Allanna forced her arms upwards as hard as she could, the wood weakening further.

 

“Again!” Bard crouched again and then lifted her to hit the weakening roof once more.

 

“Once more Bard!”

 

The last time did it and the roofing broke free, big enough for either of them to climb through. Bard lifted Allanna and she climbed up through the hole in the roof before lending her hand down to help him up as well. Once on the roof, they looked down to see a waiting Bain on the walkway by the guard house door which was on fire.

 

“Go Bain! Find it!” Allanna yelled, Bain knew what she meant and he ran to go and find the Black Arrow.

 

Standing on unsteady feet, Bard moved forward but Allanna forced him to drop down as Smaug flew past them.

 

“We must make haste!” Allanna yelled to Bard and he nodded, they began their trek over the roofs that were not burning, Bard was leading her to the tower in the center of the town as they tried to navigate the roof tops that were not completely dangerous due to Smaug's fire.

 

It was dangerous for a human to traverse the roofs but Allanna was finding it easier than she had expected it to be, Bard wavered several times until they both heard the roaring of Smaug. Turning, Allanna and Bard saw Smaug coming directly at where they were. They picked up the pace but they had to jump far to the next roof, they both fell onto the roof as Smaug destroyed the one behind them. They both slid down the roof but Bard wedged his arrow in the roof and grabbed Allanna so she would not fall, he held her close as they dangled and Smaug angrily tried to spread the fire around another part of the town. Allanna climbed up first then helped Bard up and onto the roof, continuing their dash to the bell tower until they were able to jump on one of it's many small roofs. Bard climbed onto the stairs and began to run up the stairs of the bell tower. He began to fire arrows at Smaug as Allanna climbed the stairs as quickly as she could. She heard yelling and saw Tauriel in the boat with the two girls, Bofur, Óin and Fili and Kili but looking even further down Allanna saw Bain grabbing a large black arrow out of a boat in front of a statue.

 

“Clever boy!” She rejoiced and watched as he looked up towards the bell tower and broke into a run.

 

Bard used his last arrow as Smaug swooped past the bell tower after raining more fire into Laketown but Bain came running up the tower and Allanna followed.

 

“Dad!” Bain popped his head through the hole and Bard turned towards him.

 

“Bain! What are you doing!” Bard's fear of losing his child was clear in his voice.

 

“Why didn't you leave, you were supposed to leave!”

 

“I came to help you.” Bain told his father, the calmness in the boy's voice amazed Allanna.

 

“No! Nothing can stop it now!” Bard looked towards Smaug but Bain gave a faint smile as he lifted the black arrow.

 

“This might.” His father looked at him and recognition spread over Bard's face, he gripped the arrow and smiled at his son.

 

“Bain, you go back. Allanna, please, take my son to safety. You both get out of here now.” Bard held his son's face and brought their heads together in a moment of endearment.

 

But Bain saw Smaug and yelled,

 

“Dad!” Before Smaug destroyed the bell and the stairs fell with it and Allanna held on to what remaining stability she could right under Bard but Bain had fallen and held onto a single beam.

 

“Bain!” She cried and tried to reach for him but was not close enough to be able to reach the boy's foot,

 

“Bain! Bain!” Bard looked for his child but found him dangling over fire and water.

 

“Allanna! Help me please!” Bard grabbed his son's hand but he needed help to bring him up.

 

Reaching over, she used her hand to push the boy's foot upwards, hopefully helping Bard get his son up to safety. The dragon landed and Bard took the arrow from Bain's hands, looking at Smaug defiantly. Smaug turned and looked at Bard,

 

“Who are you that would stand against me?” Smaug slowly moved towards Bard, he picked up his bow but found it was broken.

 

The dragon laughed lightly,

 

“Now, that is a pity.”

 

“But what will you do now bowman?” The dragon's eyes were alight with red, mirth and fury swirling inside.

 

“You are forsaken.”

 

Bard looked around and Allanna's cursed as her own bow was broken right below her, the dragon moved closer, through the burning city.

 

“No help will come.”

 

The dragon's tongue slid out of his mouth, almost as if he was licking his lips as his gaze focused on Bain.

 

“Is that your child? You cannot save him from the fire. He will burn!” Smaug laughed.

 

“Allanna! Do you have string?” Bard yelled to the woman below him, as she heard him wedge wood inside wood.

 

“I do!” Allanna jumped down to retrieve her broken bow, grabbing the string, she tied it around herself and climbed her way to the top.

 

Allanna untied the string and reached through the small opening and handed it to Bard who then attached the string to the wooden supports. He looked to his son,

 

“Bain, be my guidance.” Bain nodded to his father and crawled under his father then stood up, his father laid the black arrow on his shoulder.

 

“Stand still, son. Stay still.” Allanna watched as Smaug moved closer,

 

“Tell me wretch, how now shall you challenge me?”

 

Allanna grew panicked, Bard was not firing the arrow, what was he waiting for?

 

“You have nothing left but your death!” Smaug roared, his belly and throat lightning up as he began to move towards the tower.

 

“Bain, look at me. Look at me.” She heard Bard calmly tell his son as the dragon sprinted towards the tower over roofs,

 

“A little to your left. That's it.”

 

Allanna heard and then watched as the black arrow flew and pierced the hide of Smaug the Terrible, the dragon came crashing into the side of the broken bell tower and they all fell into the water as the dying sounds of the dragon could be heard. Surfacing, the trio watched as Smaug flew up into the sky before he ceased moving, the dragon then plummeted into the lake. The waves crashed over them and they fought for a moment to keep above water as the current pushed them a bit towards the shore. Watching where Smaug had fallen for several minutes, Allanna hollered in triumph and looked to Bard.

 

“Bard the Dragonslayer, you certainly will be talked about for ages to come.” Allanna smiled at Bard who was relieved to have the beast dead, he looked to her,

 

“Come, we must make for the shore.”


	9. The Calvary Arrived

**Look at me doing stuffs and things. Finally got a bit out of writer's block to get some things done. Redid chapter 8 and now here's chapter 9! Yay!!!**

 

It was well into the day before they reached the shores, the sun was high in the sky as they came to shore, and they made their way towards the crowd of people trying to get camps set up before Bard saw Alfrid, the Master's servant, with a woman in his grip. Bard sprinted forward and caught the man unawares before Bain tripped the vile man. Allanna followed Bard and saw his two girls turn and see him, they went to him.

 

“Da!” The youngest yelled as Bard knelt and took his youngest into his arms, lifting her as they both cried in joy.

 

“You're alive!” The eldest held them all as tears streamed from her eyes.

 

“It's alright, darling.” He held his children tight, many noticed the family and moved towards them a bit..

 

“It was Bard! He killed the dragon!” A man yelled and then said man came forward, his gray long hair and beard wet from the swim from Laketown.

 

“I saw it with me own eyes! He brought the beast down!” He told the crowd with a smile and in awe and admiration.

 

“Shot him dead with a Black Arrow!” Everyone cheered and came to congratulate Bard, Allanna stepped aside and watched as the people patted him on the shoulder and back until Alfrid grabbed his arm and held it aloft.

 

“All hail the Dragonslayer! All hail King Bard!” Bard removed his hand from the other man in disgust,

 

“I have said it many times!” Alfired told the crowd,

 

“This is a man of noble stock. A born leader!--”

 

“Do not call me that.” Bard told the man angrily,

 

“I am not the master of this town. Where is he? Where is the master?” Bard called out angrily to the crowd.

 

“Halfway down the Anduin. With all our coin no doubt.” A woman spoke up, one who had been in the grips Alfrid not long ago.

 

The woman pointed at the man who had held her against her will.

 

“You would know. You helped him empty the treasury.” She said and he moved to stand right before him, accusing him.

 

“No. I tried to stop him.” Many called him a Liar and a Cheat, the man surely looked like a fiend.

 

The man hid behind Bard,

 

“I begged and I pleaded. I said 'Master. No! Think of the children!'” He moved towards one of Bard's daughters in fear and grabbed her.

 

“'Will nobody think of the children?'” Bard's daughter smashed her foot down onto Alfrid's foot and then crowd grabbed him.

 

“To the tree with him!” They began to take him away until Bard stopped them.

 

“Enough! Let him go!” The crowd let him to the ground then watched Bard curiously.

 

“Look around you! Have you not had your fill of death? Winter is upon us. We must look to our own. To the sick and helpless. Those who can stand, tend to the wounded and those who have strength, follow me. We must salvage what we can.” Bard began to move through the crowd before he was stopped.

 

“What then? What'll we do then?” A woman,

 

“We find shelter.” Bard answered and the ones who had strength began to sent about salvaging what they could from the wreckage as Bard walked over to Allanna.

 

“I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for my family. I would not ask that you stay and help, if you would give it willingly--”

 

“Bard, I will do what I can. I can heal or I can help salvage. I will go where I am needed most.” Allanna bowed to Bard lightly and he smiled at her.

 

“You owe no allegiance to these people or to me.” He was grateful for her help in this, even if she only stayed until her work was done.

 

“I will set about getting herbs that I will need to tend to the wounded. I imagine I will be able to do much there first.”

 

And in the coming days, Allanna healed many, they needed to be strong and well for any move that would be needed. Many thought she was an elf, she did not bother to correct them mainly due to the fact that Sigrid had so kindly pointed out that she had tips to her ears now, not unlike Tauriel's ears. It concerned Allanna but she had work to do, helping Bard and the people left from Laketown begin their task of rebuilding their lives once more. Once the salvaging was complete Bard decided it best to move to Dale, the day of moving came and with it, Legolas. Allanna helped packed with Bain and the girls, trying to avoid Legolas as much as possible but Legolas spoke with Bard, that much she could see. Finishing packing with the girls, Allanna strained to hear a scout from the Woodland realm tell Legolas and Tauriel that she was banished from the Woodland realm and that Legolas was to return to his father's side. They turned away from the scout but Allanna looked to the scout who saw her, undoubtedly he knew who she was. The scout retreated back towards the Woodland Realm.

 

“Legolas.” Allanna called softly and he looked to her, Tauriel did as well.

 

“I ride North. Will you come with me?” Legolas looked to both Tauriel and herself.

 

“To where?” Tauriel questioned,

 

“To Gundabad.” Legolas told them.

 

“I will stay here. See to the people, Tauriel, you go with Legolas.” She bowed to Allanna and the pair of elves went to Legolas's white horse and rode out of the camp as the people began to march to Dale with only what they could carry.

 

“Where will they go?” Bard asked as he came to stand by Allanna,

 

“They go to make certain that we can make it to the town. We must leave Bard, it will not be safe to linger here. I will scout far ahead of the people to ensure the safest route.” Allanna turned away from Bard but he caught her by the wrist.

 

“Thank you.” Allanna bowed her head to him as he let her wrist go and she sprinted ahead of the group of people.

 

It would take days, maybe weeks but she would make sure that everyone would make it safely to their destination.

 

 

 

 

Allanna woke with a start, sweat covered her body as Bard came to kneel next to her. He grabbed her hand as she breathed heavily,

 

“My daughters came to me, they told me that you had a light glowing menacingly blue and white upon your person.” Allanna leaned on Bard as she tried to steady her breathing,

 

“My mother….” When had she considered Galadriel her true-born mother?

 

Rubbing a hand over her face, she stopped when she realized her skin felt different now, it was not the callused skin from years of training and being a ranger. No. This was different. Pulling her hand back from her face, she saw the difference there and she became fearful. What was happening to her?

 

“Allanna?” She looked up at Bard, worry and confusion in his eyes as he watched her.

 

“I do not know Bard. I suspect that I will not know until I see my mother again.” Allanna smiled up at him and patted his arm in thanks.

 

“Well, we should not burn daylight. We are almost to Dale.” Bard nodded to her but the concern did not leave his face as they exited the tent together.

 

“Thank you Sigrid, Tilda. I appreciate your concern.” They smiled at her but they too saw the difference now that she was in the light of day, Bard could not help but stare at her, it was as if her beauty had somehow become greater than before.

 

“We have no time to worry about me. We should be at Dale by midday if not later.” Allanna put her bow around her upper body and quiver upon her back then moved onward, despite that people were openly staring at her difference.

 

What could she tell them? That she was changing into something she was unsure of herself? Everyone had already broken their fast without her but she found that she was not in any mood to eat. The change within herself was concerning, the images from her dream were far worse than expected and she knew her mother had expended power more so than she should have. The hordes of people far behind her could be heard, they were nearing Dale and the excitement was there but also the sadness. Many had fled Dale after the dragon, never to see relatives or friends ever again. It would be a sad reunion but they would endure, with Bard at the helm of it all. Allanna felt privileged to have witnessed the greatness within Bard, he was a noble man who had noble intentions for the people under his care. Allanna came up over a hill and Dale was there, right in front of her eyes, she had remembered Dale from her childhood. Thranduil had brought her through the town before coming into Erebor to treat with the King, it was a surprise that Thorin hadn't rightly remembered her but she had been a child then who had not grown into a woman.

 

“Dale!” She hollered and the people heard her cry.

 

The people rejoiced and the pace was quickened as they began to close on the city, Allanna came through the gate first and stopped. An overwhelming sadness came over her, the sight of the city, taken by the wild and the dead laying on the ground. Bard and his children came in shortly after her and the gasps of awe and fright could be heard as they looked at the city. Walking through the pathways, seeing and smelling the decay and remnants of chaos that had happened on that faithful day.

 

“We keep moving.” Bard told the people.

 

“Sire!” Allanna groaned at the sound of Alfrid, a man she had come to loathed greatly.

 

Bard and Allanna looked to where Alfrid was,

 

“Sire! Up here!” He called, Allanna followed Bard up to where Alfrid was and that's when they saw it.

 

The gate of Erebor with fires lit on either side of the door,

 

“Look sire! The braziers are lit!” Alfrid pointed and Allanna sighed, somehow she felt as if this was ill news.

 

“So, the company of Thorin Oakenshield survived.” Bard looked hopefully but Allanna did not feel the same way.

 

“Survived? There's a bunch of dwarves with all that gold?” Alfrid looked to Bard.

 

“I shouldn't worry Alfrid. There's gold enough in that mountain for all.” Bard turned out of the watchtower and called out to the people.

 

“Make camp here for tonight! Find what shelter you can. Get some fires going.” The people nodded to Bard and began to go about doing as he ordered.

 

“Alfrid, you'll take the night watch.” Alfrid glared and huffed at Bard but went off to go and get rest for the night's watch.

 

“Bard, I know it is not my place to say but I do not feel at ease about this.” Bard moved close to Allanna as her eyes focused on Erebor.

 

“Can you tell me why you feel this way?” Bard leaned against a wooden pillar and watched her.

 

“I feel as if something is gravely wrong within Erebor. I feel ill at ease.” In truth, she was starting to wonder what exactly she felt, it was so hard to determine what negative emotion she was experiencing.

 

“Do not get your hopes up Bard, I do not think we are welcome here as you might imagine.” Looking to Bard, he nodded.

 

“I would hold your words closely.” Allanna gave him a faint smile,

 

“But tell me this, what is happening? You are not the same woman as you were the day before.” Bard had to know, something had changed with Allanna and he could almost sense it.

 

“My mother is the Lady of Lothlórien. In truth, I do not understand quite what has happened to me. I was dreaming of a dark tower, cloaked in darkness. An orc, a Gundabad orc. Gandalf was there...my mother...she saved Gandalf and then Lord Elrond came with Saruman the White. They fought off spirits of darkness but then I felt it. I felt the evil come in force, my mother….she used much of her power to banish this darkness but yet...it fled to the east. That was when I awoke. My mother is gifted, all elven lord and ladies are. She had been alive for so long and now.--”

 

“But you look not a day over your 25th year.” Bard interjected.

 

“I suppose I would not. Not anymore.” Sighing, she leaned back against the aging wooden watch tower wall.

 

“It will not stop me from doing what must be done Bard. I am here to ensure that you and your people are safe.” Bard nodded in agreement with her.

 

“I will see to it that we have everyone in shelter.” Bard told her.

 

“I will go off and try to hunt for game. I imagine we will need it.” Allanna walked past Bard and left Dale, there were forests nearby, she would have to find something to bring back.

 

 

 

Night fell and Bard kept a watch on the front gate, Allanna had not come back yet and it worried him greatly. Grabbing his own bow and quiver, he left Dale and began to walk towards the nearby forest but was stopped when the moonlight illuminated a figure dragging something behind it.

 

“Bard! You did not have to come out here to search for me!” Bard sighed in relief as Allanna sprinted towards him with two deer dragging behind her.

 

“I had one more but I could not carry it as well. Here, take these, I will go back and grab the other.” Bard held the antlers of the deer and watched her run back to the forest and run back with another deer.

 

“It may not be much but every piece could be used for food or supplies. Melt snow and we can make a soft stew for many people tonight.” Bard smiled brightly at her, hope and admiration in his eyes and he helped her bring the deer inside.

 

“Bard and Lady Allanna have brought food!” She heard a woman say and many people began to gather.

 

“Anyone a tanner here, these hides can be of use for someone in need!” Allanna called and a gruff man came forward,

 

“Aye, I can tan hides.” Allanna made quick work of skinning the deer and handed it to the man.

 

Hilda got fires going and had others help her get snow so that they could make a meat with some broth from the fat from the animal. Hilda helped her remove the meat from the animals and they were able to make quite a bit of meat with broth. Women and children were first to eat then smaller rations of the stew for the men, Allanna set about boiling the rest of the meat off of the bones and she removed the antlers from the skull of the animal. She was up all night boiling the meat off of the bones and once done it was used for the women and children once more but she heard the sound of movement and passed Bard on her way to see what had caused the movement.

 

“How was the night watch Alfrid?” Bard asked as they passed the man,

 

“Nothing to report sire. Nothing gets past me.” Alfrid said in a yawn but Bard and Allanna were stopped as they came out of a pathway into the courtyard and found and army of elves.

 

“Except for an army of elves.” Bard quipped.

 

The army of elves born red capes and golden armor, the townspeople started to file out to see the sight and Bard followed suit but went through a line of elven men. They opened their ranks for him and Allanna followed, they closed ranks behind the pair as they went through and made their way down to the end where Thranduil came through the front gates riding his antlered steed. Allanna stood by Bard as they both looked at the Elven King in confusion,

 

“My Lord Thranduil, we did not look to see you here.” Bard told the king.

 

“I heard you needed aid.” Thranduil did not do such acts of kindness without something in return, Allanna gave him a skeptical look and he gave her a soft smile as wagons came into the gates with produce that would be greatly needed for the people and casks of wine and water.

 

“You have saved us.” Bard smiled in gratitude at the King as people began to pass out the supplies to one another.

 

“I do not know how to thank you.”

 

“Your gratitude is misplaced.” Allanna knew there was a reason behind his act of kindness.

 

“I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine.” Thranduil looked towards Allanna then back at Bard but Bard did not miss the exchange.

 

“Perhaps this should be spoken in private my lords.” Allanna suggested to the man.

 

“I will move on the mountain at once.” Thranduil told Bard and looked at Allanna,

 

“And you will accompany me.” He motioned for his soldiers to move out and watched as they did.

 

“This is not solely about me. The gems...the gems Thror would not give to you. You must have them.” Allanna told Thranduil as he moved with his soldiers.

 

“Wait! Wait! You would go to war over gems?” Bard questioned angrily.

 

“Heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken.” Thranduil said in an emotionless tone.

 

“We are allies in this.” Bard told the king,

 

“My people also have a claim upon the gold in that mountain.” If only Bard knew how futile it was talking with Thranduil.

 

“Let me speak with Thorin but once.” Bard offered and that drew the elven king's attention.

 

He turned his blue eyes to Bard,

 

“You would try to reason with the dwarf?”

 

“To avoid war? I would.” Allanna stepped forward after Bard spoke,

 

“I will assist you Bard.” Throwing a glance at Thranduil, she continued.

 

“I will also decline your invitation to march upon Erebor in war. I am no part of this save for the help I am giving Bard's people.” Thranduil opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted,

 

“My mother is where my allegiance lies, I hold no allegiance unless it is my choosing.” He closed his mouth at her statement and looked away from her, clearly displeased at her answer.

 

“I give leave for you to do so. But if he does not concede..”

 

“We shall hope that he does.” Bard interjected and the King bowed his head only just and had several elves begin to make a camp for him.

 

“Come away Bard, let him make his camp while we prepare the men who wish to fight. They must learn quickly and I will teach them.” Bard and Allanna went deeper into the city, rousing every able body man who could fight to come and earn.

 

Bard promised to help as much as he could because he had to find the armories of old Dale. They needed the armor and weapons there to outfit the men who were able to fight and learn how to fight and in very little time. Alyanna would spend the better part of two days teaching able bodied men to fight to their best of their ability. Patience had always come easy to her so teaching men how to use weapons was not a task that had her exhausted by the days end. Bard was kind enough to take over for her so that she could go hunting for the group at large. Having just a bit of meat with the greens and liquids Thranduil brought would be a welcome sight to the people. It was a quick hunt for her and she brought back another deer for everyone and they went to work quickly getting the deer prepped. The hide went to the tanner while butchers and women went to work on the meat.

 

“You do us a great service Allanna of Lothlórien.” Turning her gaze from Erebor, she turned her body so that she was facing Bard and away from the gate of Erebor.

 

“These people deserve the help and hope I may bring.”

 

“I am glad for it. I thought that you would go with the dwarves to Erebor. But you stayed and helped despite your need to see this quest finished.” Bard leaned on the railing as she leaned back against it next to him.

 

“I do not think I will truly see the end of the quest. I can not deny that going to the mountain gives me a sense of warning.” Allanna turned and looked to Erebor again, a vision coming into her view of Bard riding for Erebor, he stopped before the gate, they had built a wall in the walkway to avoid anyone coming into Erebor. Bard spoke with Thorin but Allanna could see it was to no avail. Bard galloped away as the dwarves dropped a large rock on the walkway, breaking anymore contact from the outside world. Closing her eyes, she willed the vision away before opening her eyes once more, the vision was gone.

 

“You should get some rest. You have a King Under The Mountain to attempt to persuade.” Allanna turned her gaze to Bard.

 

“You do not think he can be swayed by reason? By the bargain he struck with the people of Laketown? By his own honor and word?” Bard gave her a look, she knew something he did not.

 

“He will not see what is in front of his own eyes Bard. He will turn you away. He will start a war over that treasure horde.” Allanna sighed heavily and she took her leave of Bard's company.

 

 

“I can not understand this. He means to fence himself in Erebor as if he is going to be robbed!” Bard paced back and forth as Allanna sat on the chair near him in the tent.

 

Thranduil had erected several of them and they had chosen to use this tent so that Bard may vent his frustration at the dwarven king. Allanna watched Bard pace about angrily,

 

“I knew it would come to war. Thorin cannot see past the gold-sickness that has plagued his forebears. He will not see reason as long as he remains sitting upon the throne under the mountain.” Allanna had another vision the night before.

 

Thorin, defeated by Azog atop Raven Hil. His sister-sons, Fili and Kili, dying in battle against the orcs there. It troubled her but a calm had come over her. She had come to realize that no longer was she Allanna of Dúnedain, now she was something more. More than Lady Galadriel had envisioned. Now she was an elf with the blood of Lady Galadriel flowing through her veins.

 

“Do not trouble yourself further with the frustration of Thorin Oakenshield.” Bard sighed heavily then nodded to her.

 

“I will go to the men in the courtyard to help them with their swordplay.” Bard left the tent, leaving Allanna to sit by herself in silence.

 

Thoughts passed through her mind, wishing she could speak with Lady Galadriel and the changes that had occurred within her body but it would have to wait.

 

“You have thought that weigh heavily upon your mind.” Looking towards the opening in the tent, Thranduil stood there, hands clasped behind his back as he studied her.

 

“I am not who I once was Lord Thranduil, these changes...” Thranduil seemed distant now, she wondered if he had received word from Lord Elrond or Lady Galadriel regarding her betrothal.

 

“Yes, I would say the changes bring questions. Lady Galadriel would tell you more once you see her again.” Thranduil was indeed distance from her, Allanna had no doubt now that he had been told of her betrothal.

 

Allanna moved from her chair and left the tent, his cold indifference was not what she had wanted or needed at this time. Going to the one of the watch towers facing Erebor, she sat so that she may clear her head and have fresh air fill her lungs. She did not know how long she was up there for but she heard Bard call for her.

 

“Lady Allanna!” With a swiftness, she moved from her spot and jumped down from the watch tower and onto a walkway.

 

Walking towards the courtyard, she saw Bard walking with Gandalf.

 

“Gandalf!” She was joyous for his return and she bolted to him.

 

“Allanna! Come, we have much to discuss. Come along!” Gandalf ushered her to his side and followed Bard towards the main tent Thranduil was using.

 

Entering the tent, Thranduil was seated upon a chair, already giving Gandalf an annoyed look.

 

“Mithrandir.”

 

“My Lord Thranduil.” Gandalf bowed slightly then removed his hat.

 

“Both of you must set aside the petty grievances you have against the dwarves. A war is coming!” Gandalf paced lightly, putting his hands on his hips then gesturing.

 

“The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied! You are all in mortal danger!” Thranduil sighed and rolled his eyes at Gandalf.

 

“What are you talking about?” Bard looked to Thranduil and Gandalf.

 

“Dol Guldur was once a stronghold for the enemy of days past. Vile beasts were bred and marched from there. Orcs.” Allanna spat in disgust at even having to mention the foul beasts name.

 

“Orcs?” Bard had not been prepared for this talk at all.

 

Thranduil moved from his chair,

 

“I see you know nothing of wizards. They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm.” Thranduil poured himself a goblet of wine and then Bard a goblet, giving Gandalf another annoyed look as he handed Bard the goblet.

 

Gandalf was flabbergasted at Thranduil's words.

 

“But sometimes...a storm is just...a storm.” Thranduil walked towards Gandalf, giving him a hard look.

 

“But not this time! Armies of Orcs are on the move. These orcs are fighters, they are bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength--”

 

“Why show his hand now Gandalf?” Piercing blue eyes focused on the wizard.

 

“...Because we forced him! We had forced him when the Company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim Erebor.” Gandalf continued,

 

“The company was never meant to reach Erebor.”

 

All of the information Gandalf had given was quite a bit to take in, and he dawned on her.

 

“Azog the Defiler.” Standing up, Gandalf began to walk out of the tent.

 

He was accompanied by Thranduil, Bard and Allanna.

 

“Precisely! Azog was sent to kill the dwarves before the ever reached Erebor.” Walking up to the ruined throne room that overlooked Erebor, they stopped and all looked to Gandalf.

 

“Why Gandalf? Erebor...why would the orcs want to keep the dwarves from Erebor?”

 

“The Master of Azog the Defiler seeks control of the Mountain not only for the treasure in the halls but also for it's strategic position.” Gandalf sighed and looked to Erebor.

 

Thinking for a moment, Allanna understood.

 

“Angmar. The lands of Angmar. It would be simple to use Erebor as a gateway to the lands of Angmar.” The evil that could come through Erebor if it was taken by the enemy.

 

“If that fell kingdom were to rise again...Rivendell, Lórien, The Shire...even Gondor itself, would fall.” Thranduil threaded his hands in front of his waist as Gandalf spoke.

 

“These orc armies you speak of Mithrandir...where are they?” Thranduil looked to Gandalf for answer to his question.

 

“That...I do not know.”

 

Thranduil rolled his eyes at Gandalf, disinclined to believe the wizard's words.

 

“Lady Galadriel saved you from Dol Guldur. She saw what lay hidden in those ruins.” Thranduil, Gandalf and Bard looked to her in astonishment.

 

“Yes, Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond and Saruman the White came in my hour of need. Lady Galadriel--”

 

“Banished him to the east.” Allanna finished and Gandalf nodded to her statement.

 

“So you have seen _him_ with your own eyes Mithrandir?” Thranduil focused back to Gandalf.

 

Allanna rolled her eyes at Thranduil and Gandalf huffed at the Elven King. Gandalf huffed louder this time but he did not stay, needing to take leave of Thranduil for a time before he would come back with a cooler head. Taking her leave of Thranduil and Bard as well, she made her way to the courtyard before going to the forge area. Surely some of the men would need help with weaponry or with the armor. The men were curious that a woman, let alone and elven woman had no qualms about actively helping them not only with training to fight but helping them with their weapons and armor. She had given them them her help willingly from the day she came to shore with Bard and his son after the dragon's death. Her presence gave them courage to fight for their new found home. The sun set maybe hours ago, some men were resting for the fight come dawn, others were too nervous about the battle to get sleep. Allanna had found her way back to Thranduil's tent where she found Bard and Thranduil in silence. Gandalf wandered in with his pipe in his hand, taking a few puffs then pacing for a few moments. He then turned to Thranduil,

 

“When has me counsel counted for so little?” He asked the elven king.

 

Gandalf had every reason to be cross with Thranduil, the elven king pushed his words aside as if he had not heard them.

 

“What do you think I am trying to do!” Gandalf demanded of Thranduil as the elf seemed taken aback for a moment by Gandalf's outburst before steeling his emotions.

 

Allanna leaned gently against a tent support and watched the interaction, this was not her place to come in between these two at the moment.

 

“Save your dwarven friends no doubt. I admire your loyalty to them. But it will not dissuade me from my course.” Thranduil answered before rising from his chair to come behind Gandalf.

 

Gandalf took a few more puffs of his pipe and scoffed lightly as Thranduil continued to speak.

 

“You started this Gandalf. You will forgive me if I finish it.” The elven king's words were laced with the anger for the dwarves.

 

Turning, Thranduil left the tent only just to speak to one of his men.

 

“Are the archers in position?” The dawn would soon rise and with it, the start of a war.

 

Yes, my Lord Thranduil.” The elf turned to his king, bowed slightly as he spoke.

 

“Give the order, if anything moves on that mountain kill it.” Thranduil ordered, his subordinate nodded and left his king's presence to give the order from the king to the archers.

 

Gandalf walked over to Bard who had finished talking to a few men outside of the tent.

 

“Bowman!”

Bard turned to Gandalf as the men who he had been speaking to dispersed to begin preparations.

 

“Do you agree Bowman? Is the gold in the mountain so important to you that you would buy it with the blood of dwarves?” Gandalf was grasping at very little with his words now but Bard had a heart far greater than the elven king's.

 

“It will not come to that. This is a fight they know they cannot win.” Bard told the wizard.

 

“That won't stop the dwarves.” Gandalf, Bard and Allanna all turned to see Bilbo Baggins.

 

“Bilbo Baggins!” Allanna smiled at the hobbit's arrival, overjoyed that he had returned.

 

“Do you think the company will surrender? They won't. They will fight to the last dwarf to defend their home.” Bilbo skirted around some men to come closer to the group before they ushered the hobbit into the war tent.

 

“If I'm not mistaken, this is the halfling that stole the keys to my dungeon from under the nose of my guards.” Thranduil sat upon his chair and studied the hobbit with an irritated glare.

 

Allanna smirked as Bilbo looked to everyone then Thranduil as he fidgeted under the glare.

 

“Ah...yes. Sorry about that.”

 

Bard could only smile at this as well for he was the one who had helped the dwarves and the hobbit get into Laketown with help from his barge. Bilbo came to stand in front of the table in front of him and pulled a bunched up cloth from his overcoat. He set it down on the table and began to unfold it,

 

“I uh….wanted to give you this.”

 

With the cloth unfolded, everyone could see the very prize that Thorin had sought. The Arkenstone. The King's Jewel. The one jewel that would possibly stop the war from happening once sun rose.

 

“Bilbo...The Arkenstone?” Allanna stepped forward only so to marvel at it's brilliance.

 

The others did as well, Thranduil stood and could not keep his gaze from it's luster. No one could in the tent. It was a bright gem that seemed to swirl and radiate light.

 

“The Heart of the Mountain.” He murmured.

 

“The King's Jewel that is worth a King's ransom.” Bard came to stand by the table at the bright gem.

 

“Hobbit, how is this yours to give?” Bard looked at the halfling next to him with an unbelievable look in his eyes.

 

“I took it as the 14th share of the treasure I was promised.” Bilbo told Bard but Bard was unsure of the hobbit's answer.

 

“...But why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty.”

 

“I...I'm not doing it for you.” Bilbo shook his head and gave Bard a soft smile.

 

“I know that dwarves are obstinate, and pigheaded and difficult. They are suspicious and secretive and they have the worst manners you can imagine, but...they are brave and kind and also loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them and I would save them….if I can.” Looking to Bard and Thranduil for this mercy.

 

“Thorin values the Arkenstone above all else. In exchange, I believe he will give you what you both are owed. There will be no need for this war.”

 

Allanna could not help be smile at Bilbo, she understood the want and need to protect the company. All of them were good hearted dwarves, their jokes, their attitudes and their fierceness drove their actions.

 

“Thank you Bilbo Baggins.” Bard smiled at the hobbit, who wanted nothing more than to see his friends spared.

 

Allanna came to stand by Bilbo and motioned for him to leave the tent. Bilbo did so reluctantly with Allanna following, but he kept looking back into the tent until they were out of sight.

 

“I would give a word of advice Bilbo.” Allanna came to walk beside Bilbo,

 

“What would that be?” Bilbo asked.

 

“I would say that you should leave once the sun rises.” Before Bilbo could interject, she continued,

 

“I have a fear that you won't heed my advice. It is not in your nature now, is it?” Smiling down at Bilbo, he gave her a look.

 

“I've had visions Bilbo. Visions that do not bode well for Thorin.” Sighing, Allanna turned to Bilbo.

 

“You should get some rest. I have a feeling we may both need it.” Allanna bade Bilbo good night as Gandalf came to speak with Bilbo.

 

No doubt that Gandalf will tell Bilbo to leave but she did not forsee the hobbit doing as he is told.

 

 

She wished that she had guidance for this meet. Bard and Thranduil had already begun their ride to the mountain gate. Allana preferred to walk this time. The brisk morning air, the orange and purple clouds were still up in the sky as she walked through the ranks of elves. The company was already at the gate as Thranduil and Bard approached the blocked off gate. Thorin fired an arrow at Thranduil but she could not hear what was spoken or yelled by the dwarves but the elves all readied their bow and arrows, the swift and precise movement of the army made her wish for a moment that she had her own to command and train with. The dwarves all ducked in fear, all except for Thorin. Thranduil gestured for the elves to stand down and they did so. Allanna began to move through the small army of the men of Laketown when Bard removed and raised the Arkenstone up on high.

 

“We have this.” Bard told Thorin who looked on in disbelief and confusion that Bard had The Arkenstone.

 

“Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house!” Kili angrily yelled.

 

“That stone belongs to the King!” Dwalin added.

 

“The King may have it with our goodwill.” Bard flipped the Arkenstone in the air before putting back in his overcoat.

 

Allanna could see the expression on Thorin's face, he did not know what to do.

 

“But first, the King must honor his word.”

 

Thorin's features darkened, she could not hear what he said until he turned his words to Thranduil and Bard.

 

“The Arkenstone is in the Mountain! This is a trick!” He hollered.

 

Allanna saw Bilbo appear up on the gate and saw the dwarves turn to him.

 

“Oh Bilbo.” She finished moving through the crowd of men and elves to reach Bard and Thranduil.

 

Now she could hear Bilbo begin to explain to Thorin, Thorin grew angry at his words. Allanna did not like where this was going.

 

“Bilbo is in danger.” She told Bard,

 

“Loyalty? Do not speak to me of loyalty!” Thorin practically growled at Bilbo.

 

“Throw him from the rampart!” No one listened to Thorin,

 

“Did you not hear me!” Thorin grabbed for Fili but he pulled away violently.

 

“Then I will do it myself! Curse you Bilbo Baggins! Cursed be the wizard that forced you on this company!” Thorin grabbed Bilbo and drug him to the rampart wall, the dwarves tried to stop him but found it difficult.

 

“If you do not like my burglar then please don't damage him. Return him to me!” Gandalf booming voice came as he flew through the army to stand by Allanna.

 

Thorin saw Allanna and froze,

 

“You are not making a very splendid figure as King Under the Mountain are you, Thorin son of Thrain?” Gandalf moved forward, past Allanna but she saw that Thorin was still focused on her and the worried look she was giving him.

 

His grip loosened on Bilbo and the Dwarves helped him to his rope as Thorin turned to speak now to Gandalf.

 

“I will never again have dealings with wizards! Or Shire rats!”

 

Allanna felt her chest tighten, she put a fist to her chest as she felt the tears fight to be held back.

 

“Are we resolved? Bard asked as Bilbo climbed down the rope,

 

“The return of the Arkenstone for what you promised?”

 

Allanna watched Thorin look to the hill left of him, her eyes followed as he paced the rampart before giving his answer.

 

“Why should I buy back that which was rightfully mine?” Thorin continued to pace and look to the hill.

 

“Gandalf.” Allanna tapped the wizards arm,

 

“Hm? Yes my dear?”

 

“Thorin is stalling for time.”

 

“Keep it and sell it.” Everyone looked to Thranduil, the man was goading the dwarf king now.

 

“Ecthelion of Gondor would give you a hefty price for it.”

 

“I will kill you!” Thorin gripped the wall of the rampart.

 

“By my oath, I will kill you all!”

 

“Your oath means nothing Thorin Oakenshield!” Thorin stopped pacing, the voice he had wanted to hear defend him was now damning him.

 

Thorin's gaze went to the very woman who had spoken. She stood now before both Bard and Thranduil, anger in her features, darkening them. Her beauty now terrifying.

 

“You! You who would promise the people of Laketown your good graces when they helped you in your time of need! You who would use that very kindness as an excuse like a child! You have no honor Thorin Oakenshield! Your precious gold means more to you than your kin or their lives! You turn away the people who need you the most after you woke Smaug the Terrible and set him upon Laketown! You are no King Under the Mountain. You are the exact man your grandfather was! Driven mad by the gold in your halls! That gold will be your undoing!” Allanna's features lightened once she finished and she stumbled back only to be helped by Gandalf.

 

“I have heard enough.” Thranduil turned his mount away from the rampart but Thorin insulted him in Dwarvish.

 

“Thorin, lay down your arms. Open these doors.” Gandalf pleaded.

 

Allanna steadied herself without Gandalf's help and watched Thorin.

 

“Give us your answer. Will you have peace...or war?” Bard asked the dwarf king.

 

Allanna looked overhead to see a raven fly and land on the rampart in front of Thorin. He had called for aid.

 

“I will have war.” Thorin answered and looked towards the hill again.

 

Bilbo came to stand by Allanna and they all looked to the hill as an army of dwarves came down the slope.

 

“Ironfoot.” Gandalf muttered.


End file.
